A Teenage Romance
by FlamingToads
Summary: Minerva and Albus are given a gift so they can have their own teenage romance. On Albus and Minerva's secret anniversary they will be going back to school. But will things play out like they should? Will Severus's plan work or will it fail?
1. Chapter 1

**It seems that I put more effort in the second chapter. So deal with less detail for this chapter. Believe me you won't be disappointed!**

**A Teenage Romance **

**Chapter 1**

"Severus?" Severus looked from doodles of Harry Potter falling off a cliff to see Poppy tying a yellow bow to a large orange box. "Have you gotten anything for Albus and Minerva?" Severus opened his mouth but Rolanda had decided to speak for him.

"Please." Rolanda snorted. "Do you really think Severus actually would give a gift to them? The overgrown bat doesn't care about anyone to do something like that."

"I'll have you know that I brewed something for them. So please shut that mouth of yours" Severus looked back at his paper. He smiled to himself and then drew himself laughing at Harry Potter. He turned to the next page and began doodling.

"What did you brew?" Filius asked curiously.

"An aging potion." Severus said as he once again drew a picture of Harry dying. This time he fell into a shark tank.

"Well there is nothing like saying you're old, here's some aging potion on your anniversary." Rolanda laughed.

"Minerva is only in her fifties and still likes like she is at least thirty-nine. Well without the bun and the black baggy robes. And Albus is just fine with his gray hair. Minerva thinks he makes him more mature." Pomona wrapped flowers together with a ribbon. "I don't think they have to worry about age."

"It's not that kind of aging potion. It's to turn them into kids again so they can have a teenage romance."

"Awww."

"Severus that is so sweet of you." Poppy smiled. Severus rolled his eyes.

"What a load of dung." Rolanda said. "Why would you do something like that for them?"

"When we were talking last week during dinner, Pomona and Filius were talking about how they fell in love during school. Poppy told her story of teenage romance. And I could see that Minerva wish she had a teenage romance but she had a crush on a certain teacher. And they could never have it for their age difference. I'm only doing a small thing for them. It's not that big of a deal."

"I think it is a big deal and very cute." Pomona said and Poppy shook her head in agreement.

"When do you plan on giving it to them? The anniversary is today and the next day the students come and Minerva will not be willing to take it when students are here. And she will think it terrible if the headmaster or deputy is not able to fulfill their jobs for something, ummm, how would Minerva say it?"

"A waste of time." Pomona said.

"Idiotic." Filius suggested

"Irresponsible." Poppy giggled

"Well you get the point." Rolanda smirked.

"Well that's why I'm slipping it in their drinks the tonight before the students arrive."

"What!" The professors chorused.

"Well the potion has their names changed. They will think they are kids again. They'll be placed in Gryffindor. They'll be like transferred students."

"And the children?"

"They'll get suspicious if both the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress are missing."

"And Hermione and the boys? They're noisy and Hermione is very bright. What if she finds out?" Filius asked.

"I think Hermione won't say anything really. Minerva is her favorite teacher. She might just let it slide" Severus smiled.

And the other students?

"Well we will say they have Ministry business. It has happened on rare occasions that both be called to the Ministry."

"How long before they turn back?" Filius asked.

"I don't know, about a month or two. How long does it take to have a teenage romance?"

"A good five months perhaps." Poppy said. "A true romance though."

"But the Ministry, what if they do need Albus or Minerva?"

"Well Lucius is actually helping me with that. Of course I didn't tell him the real reason but Minerva and Albus are supposedly going to Romania to help Minerva's cousin with seven escaped dragons. And if time is running short then they are also going to be solving a vampire situation on the east coast of Africa."

"You really thought this through haven't you?"

"I would do anything for Albus and Minerva. They're like family."

"Awww."

"Oh stop it Poppy." Severus glared. "Just because I decide to give them this gift doesn't mean I'm turning soft. I see that if I do this for them I won't have to get them a gift in the future."

"Sure Severus." Poppy smiled. "Whatever you say Severus."

"Now what did you guys get for them?" Severus tried to get of the fact that he may me getting soft.

"Well I got them a new pet." Poppy shouted.

"Is it in that box?" Rolanda asked.

"Yes." Poppy answered.

"Poppy you can't leave an animal in a sealed box!" Severus yelled.

"Oh calm down. It can hold it breath for seven hours. It's a Quiggle."

"What the bloody hell is a Quiggle?" Pomona asked.

"It is a dog combined with a cat, and a fish, and a bird. All pets in one really. I got it for them for the fact it can hold its breath. Albus could have a normal pet after Sammy."

"True." Severus said.

"What happened?" Filius asked.

"Well you know that Albus had a dog about three years ago?"

"Yes. I never asked why he hadn't come back to the castle, but I thought it wise not to say anything."

"Well Albus and Sammy were playing by the pond and well he threw the ball and it fell in the water, Sammy went to get it and… Well let's just says the ball came up eventually but Sammy didn't.

"That's absolutely horrible." Filius said.

"Not really." Severus said.

"If a pet drowns I think it would be horrible Severus."

"Who said anything about drowning? He was swallowed by the great squid and Sammy refuses to leave because he likes it in there." Poppy said.

"What?"

"The squid swallowed him because he liked Sammy and so he now is the owner of the dog."

"And that's why I got him a Quibble. Quibbles never wish to be in the possession of another."

"Oh."

"So what did you get them Pomona?"

"Well I am giving them some beautiful rare flowers and tickets to see an opera of acte d'amour. I have no clue what it is but they want to go so…"

"That's sweet. So how about you Filius?" Poppy smiled.

"Well I got a series of books for Minerva and a tinker doodle for Albus."

"What is a tinker doodle?"

"Well when you drip it with water it starts dancing and its feet are actually sketching a memory of your past. Only good memories though."

"Well those are fabulous gifts."

"Thank you."

"So when are they coming back from their date? The Quibble can only stay in that box for another hour and sixteen minutes."

"A what?" Albus asked as he opened the staff room doors. Minerva looked curiously at the wrapped presents.

"We told you we didn't want presents." Minerva said as Albus helped take off her clock.

"You may not want presents but I do." Albus chuckled. He put the clocks in the closet and sat on the floor in front of the box. "Can I open now?" Albus asked smiling.

"Well it is your anniversary." Poppy giggled.

Albus opened the box and a cute creature stretched and jumped on Albus's lap and snuggled and began to sleep. "He is wonderful. I'm going to name him Rupert." Albus scratched the back of Rupert's ear. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Here you are Minerva." Pomona gave her the rare flowers and an envelope. She smiled and when she saw the opera tickets she practically jumped up and down. "Albus it's the Acte D'amour!"

"Don't forget my gift!" Filus smiled and handed a teal box to Minerva and a purple box to Albus. Minerva opened the box and hugged Filius.

"Just what I've been looking for, thank you." She smiled and Albus chuckled.

"Look dear. It's a sketch of you on our honeymoon." Albus was about to show when Minerva snatched it and forced it in her box. Albus chuckled.

"Don't forget mine." Rolanda pulled out a two thin boxes.

Minerva opened her gift and shut it quickly. "Lingerie! Why on earth…"

"What kind of gift are chains?" Albus asked.

"Albus think about it. Lingerie and chains." Severus laughed.

"Oh…" Albus looked up at Minerva. "I take it back then."

"Albus!" Minerva shouted and the other laughed.

"Don't knock it till you try it my dear." Albus simply smiled.

"I got you something as well." Severus pulled out a bottle of wine. "Great year and great taste." He opened it and two glasses appeared. Severus gave them both a glass.

Minerva looked not too sure what to think. "You didn't poison it did you?" She smelled the divine wine and took a sip. Albus did the same.

"It's just a simple aging potion." Severus smiled.

"A what?!" And both Minerva and Albus fainted.

"You're in a lot of trouble when they change back." Rolanda stepped beside Severus.

"When am I not in trouble with Minerva?"

**Muhahaha!**

**(\_/) Tell me what you think.  
(****^*^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tehe**

**I introduce you the second chapter. Please enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**A Teenage Romance  
Chapter 2 **

Minerva opened her eyes, looking into the light brown eyes of a girl. She blinked her eyes several times and yawned. This girl that had woke her was about her height with brown frizzy hair and was smiling.

"I'm sorry to wake you but we're nearly at Hogwarts and you still haven't changed into your robes. " Minerva looked down. She was wearing a plain green shirt with jeans and sneakers.

"Oh. Thank you, ummm?" She was going to say the strangers name but realized she had no clue who she was.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger." She smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Melanie Mcdore." She took Hermione's hand and shook it.

"Do you know who that is?" Hermione asked gesturing to the boy with auburn hair. His mouth was wide open as he slept.

"Alexander Doogle" Minerva pointed up to his bags, all with name tags.

"Should we wake him?"

"Perhaps we should." Minerva poked his shoulder. He stirred in his sleep but then slept silently again. Minerva poked harder and yet he didn't wake up. An odd creature appeared from under the seat making Minerva and Hermione jump back. The creature cooed loudly like a bird would do and the boy woke straight up. He looked around and smiled. He looked at the two girls. Both were the same height. One with long black hair and the other with brown short hair that came at her shoulders and it was a bit frizzy.

"Hello." He said cheerfully. His bright blue eyes sparkled. "Who are you?"

"I'm Melanie and this is Hermione."

"Oh. I'm Alex."

"We know." Hermione smiled. He looked at her in question and smiled remembering his luggage.

"Hermione?" Two boys came in. One with black hair and a lightning bolt scar the other with red hair who was a bit taller.

"These are my friends Harry and Ron." Hermione said. "This is Melanie and Alex."

"Hi." They all said.

"Are you guys new?" Harry asked.

"Yes but I already know what house I'm in. My father and a Professor Snape had discussed it."

"Same." Albus stood up to stretch.

"Which house?" Ron asked.

"Gryffindor." They both said.

"We're in the same house too." Hermione said.

"Great." Minerva took down one of her bags. "I still need to change."

"So do I." Alex took down his bag.

"Well bye. See you off the train." Hermione, Harry and Ron left.

Minerva took out her uniform and turned to Alex. "Well aren't you going to leave?"

"I don't get to see you change?" His eyes sparkling until he was suddenly pushed out and the door locked. He stood up and was about to knock when Minerva threw his robes at his face. He stood up and chuckled as he went to the restroom to get changed.

* * *

"You'll love Professor McGonagall. She is Head of House and is a fabulous teacher." Hermione said as she closed the door to the carriage.

"She only says that because she's a teacher's pet." Ron smirked.

"I am not a teacher's pet! I just like Transfiguration that all."

"That's my favorite subject. I hope to be an animagus one day."

"Oh really? What animal?" Harry asked.

"A cat. I absolutely adore cats."

"Well you know what they say about people is a cat for their animagus?" Albus smiled. "Meow." He smiled flirtatiously and chuckled. Harry and Ron smiled.

"Really. When are you going to grow up?"

"Never."

Minerva rolled her eyes. Albus's odd pet came out from under the seat and jumped on top of Minverva's lap. Minerva scratched the odd thing's ear. "What is that Alex?" Ron questioned.

"It's a Quibble. His name is Rupert. I got him as a gift yesterday from my Aunt Peggy." Albus pat his legs to get Rupert on his lap but he stayed with Minerva. She stuck her tongue at him.

"I think Rupert is quite fond of me." She smiled.

"Whatever."

"So what is Professor Snape like?" Minerva asked.

"He is the most evil teacher there is." Ron said. "But I think Malfoy is way worse."

"Who is Malfoy?" Albus asked.

"He is a daddy's boy that doesn't know when to shut it."

"So he is in Slytherin?"

"Yeah." Hermione nodded her head. But he normally doesn't bother with us anymore because he is dating this girl named Pansy. She's Slytherin as well." Albus's stomach growled loudly. He put his hands on his stomach.

"Well I'm now starving." Albus smiled.

"Then you'll love the feast." Ron smiled.

"Feast? That sounds absolutely delightful!"

* * *

"So are you absolutely sure they wont remember us?" Poppy asked.

"There is no chance of it."

"Good." Poppy leaned back in her chair. The students would be arriving any minute now. "I wonder what they look like now that they are younger."

"Oh Minerva was quiet the looker when we went to school." Rolanda sat next to Poppy.

"Albus won't have his crooked nose anymore right?"

"No" Severus took a drink of his water. "They take their past teenage selves. So Minerva or well Melanie won't be able to change into her animagus and Albus be able to read minds."

"What about their families?"

"Well they'll memories were reconstructed. They think that I was the one that told their parents which house the would be in and all that. It's really just false memories that I had to redo."

"How long did it take you to do all this Severus?" Poppy asked.

"Nineteen days."

"You spent nineteen days working on this potion?"

"And you said you weren't going soft." Rolanda elbowed Severus.

"At least I had the decency to giving them something that they wont forget. I didn't give them chains. Where did you get them? Filtch's office?"

"Hey. That is a good present. They're able to experiment."

"Oh whatever." Severus rolled his eyes. He watched as familiar faces came and sat at their tables with their friends.

"What about the Sorting Hat?" Poppy panicked.

"Well for Rolanda's tongue, she will be doing it." Severus smiled wickedly.

"And then you can tell all the students the rules and such." Rolanda smiled back.

"Really you two." Poppy shook her head. She looked at the students and squealed. "Look! There they are. They're together."

"And with the trio." Severus grumbled.

"Looks like Minerva and Albus have made friends." Rolanda giggled.

"Oh dear." Poppy placed her hand over her mouth. "That just makes it easier for Hermione to find out."

"Don't worry so much Poppy. Like I said, she might not even say a word about it."

"I hope you're right."

It was a wonder how much Minerva and Albus looked. Minerva was smiling, which she normally tried not to. Her raven hair wasn't wound in a tight bun. Her outfit showed her body better than those baggy black robes. And she wasn't wearing her glasses. Like Rolanda had said, she was quite the looker. Albus had auburn hair and no beard! His nose was no longer crooked and by the looks of him he was a charmer.

Hermione and Minerva were talking about all different kinds to study and which one would be better to use. Albus was telling Ron and Harry about a false memory of his summer.

"They seem to fit right in." Poppy smiled.

''Its creepy if you ask me. They're friends with Hermione and Harry''

''Just think about it Severus. Albus is childish, brave and a leader. Minerva is smart, tricky, and follows the rules. And as a bonus you have Poppy who is afraid of spiders and worries too much.''

''Oh Merlin!'' Severus had realized that he was basically friends with Foolish Harry Potter and the know it all, Hermione Granger.

''And Rolanda is a prankster and never listens to the rules sort of like the Weasley Twins.''

''Its like I'm friends with those... Those..." He covered his face.

''There there" Poppy patted his shoulder. "You can cry. There is no shame in it."

I wonder where McGonagall and Dumbledore are.'' Harry was looking up at the staff table.

''Maybe they're at the ministry'' Ron said.

"They hardly ever go at the same time." Hermione looked up at the staff table.

''Maybe it was urgent? Minerva looked up as well. ''What's wrong with Snape?''

''Looks like he is about to cry.'' Albus smiled.

''Well Pomfrey and Hooch are getting a real kick out of it.''

Time seemed to go by slowly. Rolanda had mispronounced almost all of the first-year students' names and when Severus was telling the students about rules and polices. Poppy Pomfrey kept telling him rules he had not yet gotten to. Snape was interrupted not only by Poppy but by Rupert. Rupert had flew and landed on Severus's head and curled up and tried to sleep, which made Severus almost laughed, but luckily didn't.

Poppy tried to get him off but Rupert only swiped his tail which hit Severus's eye. Most students were giggling. Minerva waited for Albus to do something but he didn't which left Minerva to do it. Minerva walked around the staff table. Severus leaned his head towards her hoping that she would be able to get it off. Minerva tickled Rupert's ear and Rupert cooed softly and hopped on Minerva's shoulder. "Sorry professor." She hurried back to her table hitting Albus's head on the way.

It was a rather interesting night for the students. The feast had began and everyone was soon sent off to bed.

The five were the last to leave the Great Hall. Hermione and Minerva were talking when Albus stopped and said something.

"Hey Mel?" Minerva turned around and looked at Hermione.

"I'll be right there." She smiled and Albus and Minerva were left alone.

"Yeah?" Minerva seemed a bit annoyed.

"You don't like me do you?" Albus asked.

"I think I heading more towards dislike than like."

"Well I'm sorry if I offended you. It's that I just act stupid when I'm around a pretty girl." Albus smiled and Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Your attempts for me to actually like you are decreasing as you speak."

"Then lets start over."

"Okay."

"I'm Alex. I like to play chess and is a master at dueling." He held out his hand.

"I'm Melanie. I like chess as well and is a master at transfiguration." She took his hand but instead of him shaking it he kissed it softly.

"A pleasure." He smiled."Maybe you and I should play chess sometime."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. She thought about it for a moment. "Perhaps."

"That's better than a no." They continued their way to dormitory. "You wouldn't know where Rupert is would you?"

"No."

"Oh well. The worst he could be doing is attacking Snape's head." They went into the room. For some reason it all seemed familiar to them. They were about to go their separate ways but Albus stopped her.

"It must hurt." Albus said as he walked up the steps to the boys' rooms. Minerva looked at him strangely as she watched him walk up the steps.

"An angel like you falling from above." He disappeared from sight. Minerva smiled slightly happy that he didn't see her. "I know you're smiling." Albus shouted. Minerva smiled even more and headed for bed.

***********************

"Get this damn thing off me!" Severus sat hopelessly as once again the quibble had snuggled in his hair.

"I think he likes you." Poppy smiled.

"Yeah, well I don't like it!" Severus glared at Rolanda as she laughed. Poppy tickled Rupert's ear and Rupert stood up tiredly and crawled on Poppy's head and fell fast asleep.

"Who will take over Minerva's classes?" Rolanda asked.

"Both me and Filius. Later on this week Minerva's niece will be coming to teach the subject. I told her about it and she said it was cute and all that. But because she is after Minerva's teen years they won't notice."

"You cease to surprise me Severus." Rolanda smiled. "You're going to extremes trying to give them the perfect gift."

"Thank you." Severus wasn't sure why she was suddenly being complementary towards him. "Well I'm going to bed. And please keep Rupert from me."

"You called him by his name!" Poppy squealed.

"Softy." Rolanda said just loud enough for Severus to hear.

"Oh shut it!"

**And that is the end of Chapter 2.  
Like it? Hate it? Tell me what all you people think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews I appreciate all of them. :)**

**A Teenage Romance  
Chapter3**

Minerva had an odd dream. She was much older and she was playing with grandchildren. And the oddest thing was that she married to Alex. She wouldn't marry him even if he were the last wizard on earth. If he could even be decent enough to be considered a friend any way. She shook her head forgetting about the dream and got ready. She grabbed a book from her suitcase and headed downstairs. She sat on the sofa near the fireplace and read until Hermione came down about ten minutes into her reading.

"Good morning Melanie. Did you sleep well?" Hermione sat next to her and closed her eyes.

"I suppose. Did you sleep well?" Melanie flipped to the next page.

"Okay I guess. I stayed up studying last night."

"Well good morning ladies." Albus came down the stairs fixing his tie as he walked down.

"Good morning Alex." Hermione smiled. Minerva looked from her book and then returned to her book.

"Not talking to me today are we Mel?"

"Don't call me Mel."

"Whatever you say Mel." Albus sat down and covered his nose suddenly. Minerva had thrown her book at him. Hermione giggled.

"You sure a feisty." Alex rubbed his nose. "I'm lucky you didn't break it."

"Next time I'll have to use a larger book."

"Ha ha, very funny." Albus said sarcastically which made Minerva smile.

"You guys are forming one of those love, hate relationships aren't you?" Hermione asked.

"And we've only meet each other yesterday and I've seem to have gotten to you already." Albus smiled

Minerva snorted. "Please."

Hermione giggled. Harry and Ron came down the stairs. Harry was trying to fix his wild hair and Ron was rubbing his left eye. "You guys ready for breakfast?"

"Starving." Albus hopped out of his chair. They all headed for the Great Hall. Minerva was trying her best to ignore Albus, which made him only try harder. Hermione was talking to Harry about how he should behave in Snape's class. And Ron was just holding his growling stomach.

"Where's Rupert?" Ron asked when they entered the Great Hall.

"He disappeared last night. I'm not worried about him though."

"I hope he is alright." Minerva said as she sat by Hermione and was annoyed when Albus sat on the other side of her.

"There he his." Harry said making everyone turn his or her heads to the doors. Poppy Pomfrey smiled as Rupert lay on the top of her head. Rupert shot up and flew to Albus. Poppy continued her way as if nothing had happened.

"It's about time you showed up." Albus smiled and gave him a blueberry that was on his pancakes. Rupert yawned and crawled onto Minerva's lap.

Albus began to stack his plate with blueberry pancakes. He sprinkled sugar on top of it all and then added marshmallows.

"You're not going to eat that are you?" Minerva asked. Surprised in all the sugar. Albus took a large bite.

"Mother says I seem to have a sugar tooth."

"No kidding." Minerva said sarcastically.

The students had what you would call a normal conversation. Telling the others about their families and what spells they knew and how much they could destroy when they had a spell go crazy. Rolanda took out the duties of the Gryffindor House and gave all the Gryffindor students their schedule. Turned out that Minerva had all the same classes as Albus.

"There must be a mistake. How can I have all the same classes with him?"

"I'm sorry Mi- um Miss McDore." Hooch smiled. "Who knows you might actually like each other some day." Rolanda smiled. Minerva rolled her eyes.

* * *

"So they don't like each other?" Pomona asked.

"Minerva surely doesn't but that isn't stopping Albus at all." Rolanda smirked.

"I think it's working." Poppy sat down by Pomona. "It always starts as a bother and then the girl notices that she actually likes him and then it blooms into a wonderful teenage romance."

"You're such a hopeless romantic Poppy."

"So!"

"Rolanda don't pick on Poppy. At least she actually likes the idea of sticking with one man. You were more of a slut when we were in school."

"Oh shut it Pomona."

"What are you three up to?" Severus came into the staff room.

"Just talking girl stuff. I thought you were taking Minerva's classes today."

"Surprisingly Minerva's niece came because she couldn't help but hurry over. She said it was far too exciting to miss."

"Well that makes it easier for you and Filius."

"True but I just hope she won't let anything slip."

"So Minerva and Albus are kids again?" Peeves walked through the wall smiling wickedly.

"Peeves?" Snape warned.

"What will everyone think when the two that are most respected are found out to be kids?"

"Peeves I am warning you." Severus pointed at him.

"Oh dear and oh my I cannot tell a lie. I will have to inform the Minister right away."

"Peeves please!" Poppy begged.

Rupert had flew in he yawned. When Peeves had laughed wickedly Rupert shot right up. Rupert growled at the poltergeist. Peeves floated a bit back.

"You have a Quibble?" Peeves was absolutely terrified. "You know maybe I won't tell the Minister. Have a nice day." Peeves flew through the wall in fear.

"Are poltergeist afraid of Quibbles?" Pomona asked Poppy.

"I haven't the slightest idea. And who really cares, we have Peeves off our backs for now."

* * *

"She is so cheerful." Hermione slouched in her seat. They were in Transfiguration and a woman by the name of Andrea Vivilo had taken over classes because McGonagall had not yet returned. She was off task and seemed not to really care for the subject. The whole class seemed to be bored out of their minds. It was easy to tell that she didn't have the slightest clue about the subject. She was absolutely sickening. She was strict and you could tell she had been a Slytherin in past.

"How long can one smile without their jaw breaking?" Minerva joked looking at her huge white teeth. Hermione giggled. "My jaw is hurting just by watching her." Hermione covered her mouth. Minerva smiled as big as she could. "This class is just so wonderful I feel the need to smile so everyone can see all of my teeth." Hermione bit her tongue from laughing. Minerva took her wand, held it under her desk and when Professor Vivilo turned her back Minerva waved her wand and whispered.

"Is there something you would like to say Miss Mcdore?" Professor Vivilo stood tapping her foot with a hint of a smile.

"No." Minerva gave an innocent smiled. Albus smiled knowing what she had just done.

"Read chapter two in your books." Professor turned and sat at the desk. She took a drink of her tea and when she smiled her teeth were no longer white but black. She smiled to the class. Most of the students kept their heads down and bit their lips. A few actually slipped.

Professor Vivilo raised an eyebrow. She looked over at the mirror at her desk. Her eyebrows flew up and she gritted her teeth.

"Melanie Mcdore!" She stood up from her chair. "I want you to go see Professor Snape."

"Of course Professor."

* * *

"So you added ink to her tea." Severus sat at his desk.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"She wouldn't stop smiling sir."

"Wouldn't stop smiling?"

"It's just not healthy to smile that much sir." Minerva folded her hands. "Her face might get stuck like that. I did her a favor."

"I see."

"So am I punished?"

"Actually you won't be punished this time."

"Thank you sir."

* * *

"You didn't tell me Minerva was a trouble maker when she was a teen!" Severus shouted at Rolanda.

"You never asked."

"Well she turned Andrea's teeth black. And because it's an old style prank I'm not sure which counter-spell will change it back."

"Well as Minerva said. She was only doing her a favor."

"Rolanda!"

"What?" Rolanda laughed. "I think it's entertaining."

"Maybe to you but I can't kick her out of school if she does this frequently. That will blow the whole plan."

"I guess your plan isn't as well thought out as you thought."

Severus grabbed the arms of the chair Rolanda was sitting in. Rolanda pushed herself back as Severus leaned in very closely.

"Keep this going Rolanda and I will have to take out my anger on you."

"I like it rough." Rolanda smiled. Severus pushed himself away from her. He rolled his head. He left the room muttering to himself making Rolanda laugh.

* * *

"So you didn't get any kind of punishment?" Harry asked.

"Not the slightest." Minerva smiled.

"He must have inhaled a potion." Ron stuffed some carrots in his mouth.

"I still can't believe that you would do that." Hermione took a drink of her water.

"I have a tendency to prank people."

"Hey." Minerva turned to see twins not to far away from them smiling at her. "We heard what you did." One said.

"We like the classics." The other one said.

They stood up and waked towards Minerva. They held out their hands. Minerva crossed her arms and shook both.

"My name is George."

"And I'm Fred."

"I'm Melanie." She smiled.

"We're Ron's older brothers." Fred messed up Ron's hair

"They're the greatest pranksters of the school." Hermione said.

"For now." Minerva said slyly.

"Oh looks like we have competition." George smiled putting his hand in his pocket.

"Let the games begin." Fred smiled. "We would love and stay and chat but."

"We have someone to meet about a jinxed quill." George finished. They grabbed their stuff and left the Great Hall.

"There you are Alex!" Hermione shouted as he walked in with Rupert on his shoulder.

"Where have you been?" Minerva asked.

"I found Rupert trying to get through a wall. He kept slamming head first and growling like crazy." Albus sat next to Minerva picked up Rupert who seemed to be dizzy. She smiled and laid him beside her.

"So you got in trouble on the second day?"

"She was begging for it. I don't see the big deal really. It was just a little prank."

"Yeah but you're dealing with Snape. He's not one who is fair when it comes to punishments." Harry took a bite out of his sandwich.

* * *

Minerva and Albus sat next to each other when they were in Charms. Albus kept lightly elbowing Minerva's arm while she wrote notes. Minerva began to do the same thing. Minerva began to laugh. "Stop it!" Minerva elbowed Albus hard this time. Albus smiled.

"Is there something wrong Miss Mcdore?"

"Nothing." Flitwick continued with class. "You're going to get me in trouble." Minerva whispered.

"You don't need my help to get in trouble." Albus smiled.

"You know you're really starting to tick me off."

"Does this mean you don't want to see each other anymore?"

"You're such an idiot." Minerva smiled.

"You're really cute when you smile. Did you know that?"

"Did you know you really cute when you shut up?"

"Good one."

"I try."

"Would you like to play chess with me?"

"I must warn you now. I never lose."

"We'll see."

"Doogle?" Albus and Minerva looked up at Professor Flitwick. "Do I need to separate you two?"

"No professor." Albus tried not to smile. Minerva looked over at him. He winked at her and elbowed her arm.

* * *

"So you two were sent down here because you caught each other on fire." Severus asked. His hands covered his face.

"Yes sir." They both said.

Severus grumbled. "Detention in my office next Tuesday."

"Yes sir." Both of them stood and waked out of the room. Severus laughed.

"This will be most interesting."

* * *

"If you didn't keep elbowing me." Minerva argued.

"That gives you no right to set me on fire."

"And you didn't have to touch me and catch me on fire too!"

"That's it!" He stopped and poked Minerva on the shoulder. "You're it!" Albus ran for it but Minerva was already chasing him.

"Oh no you don't!"

* * *

"Second day and they're already are causing trouble."

"What do you expect?" Poppy asked

"They played tag on their wedding for Merlin's sake." Filius shook his head stirring his tea.

"Maybe tomorrow will be better."

"Don't get your hopes up Severus." Pomona turned the page of her book. Severus closed his eyes.

"Merlin help me." Severus stood up and headed for bed. But was most angry when Rupert had found him. As if the day couldn't have gone any worst for Severus.

**I hope you enjoyed! NEWS: I have seemed to anger my stepmother by talking back and my dad is not keen of punishment so she is yelling at him so I figured to update now. So I'm not sure when you will get an update. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgive me for not having the update sooner. I have been grounded from fanfiction but lucky my step mom left long enough for me to write and post an update. Hope you like it!  
:)**

**A Teenage Romance ****  
****Chapter 4**

"Today you have detention." Hermione reminded Minerva. They sat in the library working on their charms essay.

"Oh you're right!" Minerva bit her lip. "Do you think he'll make me write a lot?"

"You redecorated the dungeons Melanie. He'll make you write until your hand falls off."

"Hi Mel." Fred and George took two chairs and sat on both sides of Minerva.

Fred put his arm around her shoulder. Minerva blushed.

"Would you like to plan so pranks with me and George tonight."

"Sorry boys but I have detention with Snape."

"Too bad." George leaned back in his chair and took a beetle from his pocket. "We have exploding pudding beetles."

"Where did you get that?" Minerva snatched it from George's hand.

"We made them yesterday."

"These are fantastic."

"Well hopefully you can help us tomorrow then?" Fred smiled and took the beetle back.

"I would love to."

"Then it's a date." Fred winked at Minerva and him and George left. Minerva smiled and looked back at Hermione who had her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised. Minerva shrugged.

"I like them older."

"You have detention with Albus and Minerva today Severus." Rolanda leaned against the door and watched as Severus pulled of the green and pink streamers of the walls.

"I know Rolanda." Severus said sadly.

"Would you like me to jinx you so you can stay in the Hospital Wing. Filius or Pomona can take the detention."

"Why would you need to jinx me for them to take over the detention?

"I don't know. I've just always wanted to jinx you."

"Is it because I'm evil?"

"You're not evil Severus." Rolanda smiled. Just greasy."

"That's very nice of you to say." Severus smirked.

"Well it's just that you are known for kindness."

"Yeah." Severus rolled his eyes.

"Pomona, Filius, Poppy, Minerva, Albus and I love you just as you are." She smiled. "And Sybil of course." Severus quivered. He stuck out his tongue and squinted his eyes in disgust.

"You know she told me she saw a dark mysterious man in her dreams."

"Oh really?" Rolanda smiled. Severus nodded his head.

"I told her it was a vampire ready to suck her dry." Severus said darkly.

"And how did she respond to that?" Rolanda asked.

"She said that I can be her vampire any day and I have permission to suck anything i want of hers."

"Oh that's disturbing." Rolanda giggled.

"Thought you would like that story."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Minerva's behavior."

"It's quiet alright. I just have to a bit of my magic. It's only the second week any way." Severus smiled and then ripped another kitty poster of the wall.

"I thought you liked Alex." Hermione said as her and Minerva headed for the Great Hall for lunch.

"I don't like Alex!" Minerva tensed.

"Why do you have such a problem with admitting you like Alex."

"I don't like Alex. And you have shouldn't be the one talking. I don't see you telling Ron about your feelings so shut it."

"I'm just saying that Alex won't be happy when he finds out that you're dating Fred."

"I'm not dating Fred. And George is there so it's more like just hanging out."

"Okay well just don't be surprised when Alex throws a fit. He really is trying to get you to like him."

"Well I don't like him."

"That's what you say now."

"Oh just shut it."

"You're so stubborn"

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "I am not stubborn Granger." Hermione was taken aback.

"You just..." Hermione said in a whisper. She thought for a moment.

"What?"

"You just reminded me of someone."

"Is that good or bad?" Minerva asked.

"Neither I guess. Just strange." Hermione looked at Melanie for a moment Melanie looked at Hermione not sure what to say. "It's nothing" Hermione said and then shook her thoughts out of her mind and they continued their way to the Great Hall.

* * *

**..................Later on that Tuesday.......................**

"Don't start Melanie." Albus warned.

"Or what? Are you going to curse me?"

"Melanie!"

"Alex I will not be told what to do by a loser like you."

"I am not a loser!"

"Then take your move."

"I'm thinking!"

"And I'm getting wrinkles!" Minerva twirled her finger in her hair. Albus had made his move and smiled. Minerva looked up and knocked down his queen. "Check mate."

"How do you always win?"

"I've told you Alex. You can't beat me at chess." Minerva stood up. "Hurry up now we're going to be late for dinner." Alex put away his chess set and walked out of the corridor together on their way to the Great Hall.

"You are a cheater."

"What makes you think I'm a cheater?"

"Batting your eye lashes and smiling evilly to distract me. Therefore it's hard to pay attention to the game when you're paying attention to the girl."

"Are you flirting in a appropriate manor?"

"Actually yes. Are you beginning to like me a bit more?"

"Perhaps." Minerva looked down to the floor.

"Are you blushing?" Alex asked but luckily for Minerva, Snape had turned the corner.

"Not starting trouble I hope." Snape walked along the two.

"No sir. We were playing chess."

"I should have known." Severus whispered.

"What was that professor?" Albus and Minerva looked at him curiously.

"Who won?" Severus ignored Albus's question.

"I won all four times." Minerva grinned with achievement.

"And all four times she's cheated."

"You were the one that didn't pay attention." Minerva rolled her eyes

"How can I when you have those blasted eyes?" Albus glared at Minerva. Severus held back his laughter.

They entered the Great Hall and everyone had already begun to eat. No one paid mind to Minerva or Albus because most just thought Minerva and Albus must have started something and were being punished by Snape.

"You didn't get in trouble did you?" Hermione scooted over for Minerva and Harry did the same for Albus.

"No we were playing chess and lost track of time." Alex answered.

"Snape just seemed to be running late as well." Minerva took a drink of water.

"I wonder what evil he is brewing in that office of his." Harry said.

"Harry why do you think Snape is always up to something?" Hermione took a drink of her pumpkin juice.

"Because he's evil!"

"I think he's nice." Melanie put some potatoes on her plate.

"That's because he is going soft." Ron said ripping into his chicken.

* * *

"I have a bad feeling." Severus said to Poppy and Rolanda.

"What?" Rolanda looked at Severus.

"I can hear him." Severus lowered in his chair.

Just then Peeves and Rupert came in, Rupert right behind Peeves. Rupert growled and followed the poltergeist. They went around in circles until Severus stood up from his chair. "PEEVES!" He yelled. Peeves then headed straight for Severus and went right through Severus's chest. Severus looked up and Rupert was heading straight for him. "NO NO NO!" Rupert had hit Severus making him fall back so hard that his feet kicked the staff table with such force that some of the food had fallen off the table.

The students were very quiet. They didn't if the Potions Master was hurt or not. Poppy on the other hand began to giggle as well as the other staff. Severus hand banged on the table and his other one as well. He rose up. His face red with anger and mash potatoes piled on his head. The quibble jumped on the table covered in apple juice.

The students were afraid to laugh because they could all tell Snape was furious. He stood there for a moment and turned to Poppy. "You think it's funny do you?" He grabbed some of the food off his head and smashed it in Poppy's face and burst out in laughter. The students couldn't believe it. Snape and laughter just didn't seem to go together.

Poppy stopped her laughing and grabbed noodles. She flung them to Severus but he ducked hit Rolanda in her face. Rolanda glared at her and threw a roll at Poppy but she moved and Filius cast it out of his way making its way to a student.

There was an awkward silence and then "FOOD FIGHT!" Everyone were reaching for all kinds of food and throwing it every which way.

"Lets get out of here." Melanie grabbed Alex's hand and they bent down and hurried out of the door.

They made it out to the hall and Minerva tapped her clothes with her wand making any of the food disappeared from her clothes and she did the same to Albus.

"What do we do now?" Albus said.

"Would you like to walk around the school until it's time for detention?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Where do you think they went?" Hermione said falling on the sofa.

"Probably roaming around the castle. Or maybe playing chess somewhere." Harry said.

"You know they play chess a lot." Ron yawned.

"Yeah kinda reminds me of McGonagall and Dumbledore." Harry smiled.

"What?" Hermione wondered. "How would you know that?"

"Well every time I went to Dumbldore's office McGonagall was there sitting at the chess table he has. And McGonagall had always left saying I'll beat you at chess another time old man. By the look of Dumbledore's face it seemed that he lost constantly."

"He told me once that if I wanted competition to ask McGonagall. He said he hadn't beat her in chess in forty something years." Ron said.

"Really?" Hermione smiled.

"Why do you ask?" Harry and Ron looked at Hermione.

"Just curious."

* * *

**.....................Somewhere in the Castle.......................**

"Is there something about me that you like?" Albus asked. Minerva thought for a moment.

"Your eyes."

"Why my eyes?"

"They twinkle. I think it's cute."

"So you think I'm cute."

"Don't start Alex." Minerva warned.

"I like when you're angry with me."

"Why?"

"Because you tense up and then you get a little flushed in the cheeks. I think you're really cute when you do that." Alex smiled. Minerva smiled and looked to the ground. "So are you ready for a wonderful time in detention?"

"I'm thrilled." Minerva said sarcastically.

* * *

**..............Snape's Office...............**

"You'll be helping Filch clean the Great Hall. And without wands." Severus looked at the two of them.

"The Great Hall will take hours to clean without wands." Minerva complained.

"Then I suggest you get cleaning now." Severus smiled.

* * *

**......................Two hours and only half of the Great Hall was cleaned..........................**

"Be careful when you walk up here there is juice on the floor. You might fall." Albus warned Minerva.

"How much longer do we have to do this."

"Until I can see my face on the floor." Filch hissed.

"I hope your face collides with the floor." Minerva whispered.

"What was that?" Filch glared at Minerva. Albus smiled.

"Nothing sir." Minerva looked back to the ground.

"Watch your tongue or you will -" Filch fell to the ground. He raised slowly, his nose bloody. "I'll be back." He grumbled as he left the Great Hall and off to the Hospital Wing.

"Look at that. Wishes do come true."

"Why did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything. That was just pure luck." Minerva took out her wand and cleaned up a few areas.

"If they see you with that wand you'll get in trouble." Albus smiled. Minerva walked towards him.

"And what will happ-" Minerva slid and fell towards Albus making them fall to the ground. Minerva turned red realizing she was right on top of him.

"We'll just get another detention." Albus whispered.

"Maybe I like having detention with you." Minerva smiled. She leaned closer to him and then....

"HEY!" Filch returned, his nose longer bleeding. "None of that!" Filch yelled.

"Sorry sir." They both whispered. Minerva rose and helped Albus up.

"Alright you two. Professor Snape said that you two can finish with your wands and hurry to bed." Poppy said. She was at the doors of the Great Hall smiling.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey" Minerva smiled. Filch walked out of the Great Hall getting slapped on the back of his head for interrupting by Poppy, leaving Minerva and Albus alone. They finished cleaning the Great Hall and hurried to bed. Both didn't dare say anything about that little incident.

**Hope you liked it! Have a wonderful day or night.. Whatever!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Woohoo Chapter 5 is up! I hope you guys like it! ****  
**

**A Teenage Romance  
Chapter 5 **

"Hermione what are you doing?" Albus laughed wondering why she was so close to him.

"Just looking at your eyes." Hermione looked very closely at his eyes. They were twinkling.

"Well that seems like fun. Would you know where Melanie is?"

"She's with Fred and George." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I told her it would be a bad idea hanging with them but she is so stubborn."

"Yeah she is." Alex grabbed his head. Hermione had pulled out a hair.

"Sorry." Hermione tucked the hair in her pocket.

"Why do you think she is with them?"

"Most likely to start trouble. And she seems to fancy Fred." Hermione smiled as Albus tensed.

"Oh."

"Yeah." She sat next to him now that she was finished inspecting him. "Did you know that the Headmaster and his Deputy had rumors about them?"

"No. I wish I knew who they were. I mean I've never heard of Albus Dumbledore."

"Which is odd." Hermione thought for a moment. "Did you know that some think that McGonagall and Dumbledore were having an affair while McGonagall was in school?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Dumbledore was the Transfiguration professor then and being McGonagall's favorite subject she found him to be the perfect man." She laughed. "They say that she took up Animagus lesson to be with him."

"They didn't sleep together did they?"

"Well some say she did and got pregnant. I however think he waited for her."

"All these rumors about them are a bit silly don't you think? I mean there are no rumors that intense about Snape and Trelawney."

"That's because several times students that had been out late roaming the castle has saw McGonagall slip into his office. Some swear that they had been snogging in the halls. And they have always been friends and care for each other."

"Well that is certainly something. Do you think that they might just have gone on a romantic get away?

"Perhaps." Hermione smiled. "They are powerful witch and wizard. They could even be in this school for all we know."

* * *

"Are you sure that George will be okay?" Minerva asked.

"I think so. It's not the first time he got hurt making jelly balls."

"Why were you making jelly balls in the first place?"

"We were planning on giving them to Peeves so he can go destroy Filch's office."

"You were going to give them to Peeves? Do you know that is a terrible idea?"

"How so?"

"You can't give Peeves anything while Rupert is on the loose. If that quibble and Peeves ever saw each other while he had the jelly balls then Peeves could throw them at Rupert and then Filch's office wouldn't be messed at all. If Peeves is found he'll crack under pressure and rat you two out."

"You're very smart?"

"I don't get good marking for nothing."

"So would you like me to show you all the secret passage ways and all that?"

"I know them all." Minerva smiled.

"You haven't been her that long. How could you possibly now all of them already?"

"I'm not sure. It's like I've been here before."

"The one behind the knight? The one next to Filch's office?"

"And even the one under the main stairs way."

"There's one under the main stairs?"

* * *

"You're late." Hermione said a bit angry. Minerva had just walked through the portrait hole with Fred.

"Goodnight Mel." Fred said and left to go to bed leaving Minerva blushing.

"Where were you two?" Hermione questioned.

"Just roaming the castle." Minerva smiled dreamily. Hermione hit her with a rolled up Daily Prophet. "Ouch!" Minerva touched her head. "What's the matter with you?"

"Don't you think your... I mean he is too old for you?" Hermione asked. But what was the point if she was Minerva then she had loved a man forty or fifty years older than she was.

"No. Why does it matter? I'm not dating him."

"Are you really too idiotic to see that you have a crush on Fred and Alex?"

"I don't have a crush on either of them." Whack! "Ouch!"

"So you are an idiot." Hermione sat up looking disappointed at Minerva.

"Do you have a crush on Ron?" Minerva rose an eyebrow.

"No I do not." Minerva snatched the Daily Prophet from Hermione. Whack! "Melanie!"

"Well it's only fair that you get hit in the head for being an idiot to." Minerva threw the paper to where neither of them could reach it.

"Fine so we both know we're lying about liking a boy." Hermione sighed.

"So then it's okay to admit it." Minerva looked at Hermione.

"Then it's true. I do have a crush on Ron." Hermione said as she blushed.

"And I have a crush on Alex and Fred." Minerva turned her head.

"More Alex then Fred right?" Hermione bit her lip.

"Why do you care so much Hermione? It's a crush, nothing more."

"For now." Hermione whispered.

"What was that?"

"I think you would have a better chance with Alex that's all." Hermione said annoyingly

"And why do you think that?"

"Because he brings out a side of you that is flirtatious and crazy and you light up." Hermione smiled.

"I light up? You are insane." Minerva snorted.

"You've dreamed about marrying him?" Hermione smiled wickedly. Minerva took a breath.

"No." She bowed her head. "I've actually dremt that Alex and I were playing tag with our grandchildren."

"See that is an automatic sign!" Hermione yelled.

"It was just a dream." Minerva protested.

"You know what, I would hate to ask her but she is the only one that wouldn't know."

"What are you talking about Hermione? Where are you going?"

"You and I are going to see Twarny."

"The drunk seer? I'll pass." Hermione grabbed Minerva's arm and led her out the portrait.

"You're going to get us in trouble for no good reason."

"I'm Head Girl so I'll just say that i found you having a crystal ball or something and I'm taking you back so you can apologize or whatever."

"This is really stupid Hermione. I don't believe in that rubbish."

"Neither do I but I might as well see."

"See what Hermione? If I should be with Alex?"

"Exactly!" Hermione yelled. She took a deep breath. "We're here."

"Joy." Minerva said sarcastically.

They entered the room and seemed that Sybil was not there. Minerva and Hermione looked around. Each table had two clean tea cups and one candle by the window was lit.

"Professor?"

"You know this is where you feel like your being watched." Minerva whispered. Hermione rolled her eyes. "You think you see something but then it vanished. You tense and you start to get a chill."

"Melanie stop."

"And then as you heart began to race and your breathing is heavier until-" Something had grabbed them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Hermione and Minerva screamed.

"What are you dear children doing here?" Trelawney smiled. She smelled of Fire Whiskey and shampoo.

"Good evening Professor. Melanie had a dream about another student and she wants to know if its the best choice to date him or another boy."

"May I see your hand?" Minerva rolled her eyes and lunged her hand forward. "Very odd. That can't be right."

What is it?" Hermione said excitedly.

"She is in love with a child."

"That can't be it."

"It's what I see."

"What!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "What a waste of time." Hermione stormed out of the room angry at the reading. Minerva went to follow her but Sybil still had her hand.

"In love with a man who is a child at heart. He has auburn hair, blue twinkling eyes. A man that will most defiantly bring happiness to your life. I've seen it." Sybil smiled. Minerva stared at her in disbelief. Sybil winked. She left Minerva standing in the dark room staring at her palm. She was confused. Could that crazy woman had actually meant Alex?

* * *

**The next morning.....**

Hi Melanie."

"Hi Alex." Melanie said shyly.

"You look beautiful today." Albus smiled. Minerva looked up at him, his eyes twinkling. Minerva turned her head suddenly. "Are you alright?"

"Fine."

"You don't act fine."

"I just had issues sleeping last night. That's all."

"Okay then." Albus said, not at all convinced. He didn't want to upset her so he dropped it there. When he reached for his orange juice his arm had brushed against Minerva's arm. She tensed. Albus enjoying the fact that he could make her tense repeatedly would _accidentally_ brushed his arm against hers. Which was quite enjoyable.

* * *

"What's wrong with Minerva?" Severus wondered.

"It seems that Minerva is now showing signs of a crush." Poppy smiled.

"It's about time." Filius said.

"Aww. He's teasing her." Poppy said.

"Serves her right." Pomona said. "She has been impossible these past weeks."

"I agree." Severus smiled.

**I have important news folks. My dad is taking the laptop to a job in some other state. I'm not sure when I'll update. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you liked chapter 5 :]**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have the computer back! I'm so happy. Sorry it took so long.**

**A Teenage Romance**

**Chapter 6**

Minerva had begun to act normal around Albus again, which seemed great at first. Snape sat at his desk, not able to mark any essays. He took a drink of his tea, leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. It had been a two months and Albus and Minerva couldn't even stay in the same room without fighting. Snape began to think that because of their difference as children they might not ready to be in a relationship. Maybe he shouldn't have made that potion and should have given them liquor for their anniversary.

Minerva had also started a lot of trouble and just recently spending a bit too much time with Fred Weasley, which was defiantly not good! Poppy had said that Albus was jealous. It was so much harder than what Severus had thought. It was easy to keep the Ministry at bay but it wouldn't last forever. Albus and Minerva had to hurry up and get this stupid romance started before Severus lost his mind.

* * *

"How many times is this now Alex? Sixteen?"

"It was the twenty-third time."

"Why don't you just give up? You're not going to win."

"Maybe I like spending time with you."

"Even while losing."

"It takes a real man to lose."

"And even a bigger man to lose twenty-three times." Minerva smiled

"Don't rub it in."

"I'm only complimenting you."

"Well I thought you didn't like me."

"Doesn't mean I can't compliment you."

"Do you enjoy messing with my head?"

"Yes. Especially since there isn't much in there."

"I beat you by two questions on are charms exam last week."

"And i got three more questions than you in Herbology."

"You always have to be one step ahead of me don't you?"

"Not always. We both know you can beat me when it comes to sugar intake."

"True."

"So I was wondering if it was possible for you to join me at the Quidditch pitch."

"Do you have brooms?"

"Actually Madame Hooch told me we could borrow two brooms."

"She told you we could that?"

"Yeah. She said not to get caught."

"Hooch? That sounds familiar."

"Maybe because she is the flying instructor here?"

"No. I think I knew someone that was named Hooch... What is her first name?"

"I'm not sure. But will you join me on the Quidditch pitch?" Minerva thought for a moment.

"Umm..."

"I won't make any moves on you and I won't accidentally touch your arm to make you tense."

"Very funny." Minerva blushed making Albus chuckle.

"Please." Albus gave his best puppy dog eyes.

"Alex you know you can't do that."

"Is it making you cave in?"

"Alex, stop it."

"I promise that I won't even start a game of tag." He went on one knee and took her hand making her tense. He smiled. "Please."

* * *

"This has gone far enough!" Filius said as he walked into the staff room. Poppy, Severus and Pomona looked up at him. "Minerva is driving me insane. Today she removed two of my books from my chair and I felt like an idiot not able to look over my podium."

"Filius I don't think Minerva would do that. She's more about the original jokes not something to anger you."

"Aunt Minerva is out of line. Today she used her wand to loosen my chair and so when I sat I fell." Andrea sat down by Poppy.

"See she would be evil enough to remove my books."

"Filius that's completely different." Severus smiled.

"How so?"

"Minerva absolutely hates Andrea."

"And I'm family."

"Well dear she doesn't know that."

"Severus what are you doing?" Poppy noticed that he was smiling wickedly.

"Nothing." He covered his paper and smiled.

"Severus, give me that."

"No." He took the paper and held it away from her in the air.

"Got it!" Filius laughed.

"How did you get it?"

"I might be short but I am wonderful when it come to levitating." He smiled and gave the paper to Poppy.

"Severus!" She yelled with excitement. "He drew a picture of him and Rolanda laughing at Harry as he fails to do a stunt on his broom."

"You need a hobby." Pomona giggled.

"You're actually really good. But why does Harry away have to fail or die?"

"Give it back!" Severus lunged himself at Poppy. He took the drawing and stood up.

"What's going on in here?" Rolanda walked in, her broom in her hand. She saw Filius and Poppy on the floor both laughing. Pomona was ready to attack Severus, who had a piece of paper in his hand. Severus jammed the paper in his mouth.

"Noffin." Severus said.

"Okay well I'm going for a ride. I'll be back at dinner. I thought you would like to know that Malfoy was the one that removed you books Filius. I heard him telling Crabb about it and I told them to see Severus after dinner."

"Thank you Rolanda." Filius smiled.

"Fank Yo" Severus smiled. Rolanda looked at them all strangely and left the room. "Where were we?" Severus said taking the paper from his mouth. He then feel to the ground being attacked my Pomona.

* * *

Minerva chased after Albus. He was stalking away down the hall. Minerva grabbed his arm at the stairs. He turned around and looked at her. His eyes were not twinkling and he was red in the face and he looked into her eyes.

"It wasn't a kiss!" Minerva yelled.

"Your lips clashing with Fred's lips are most certainly a kiss!" Albus head up the stairs. Previously during breakfast, Minerva was walking towards Fred and unfortunately she had fell Fred was there and so their lips touched for oh about two seconds before Minerva pushed away.

"Alex please, I fell!"

"Oh sure!"

"Why do you care?"

"Why do you care that I care?"

"Because it was nothing!"

"Then prove it!"

"How can I prove that it was nothing?"

"I don't know just prove it."

"You want me to prove it?" Minerva smiled.

"Yes."

"Okay then. Pucker up."

"What?" Albus must have heard incorrectly.

Minerva grabbed Albus and kissed him.

"How's that?"

"Um. I." Albus said, his face turning red.

"Now your speechless? I should have kissed you a while ago then." Minerva began to walk away.

"You can't just leave after that kiss."

"Oh and why not?

"I'm not finished." Albus pulled her back wrapping his arms around her and she wrapping hers around him.

"Woo!" They backed away from each other looking to where the noise came from. Poppy Pomfrey stood there smiling and then covering her mouth. "Um..." She uncovered her mouth slowly. "That kind of behavior is not acceptable." She stood there awkwardly before she hurried away to tell Rolanda.

"Are we going to the fly today." Albus said taking her hand.

"I have a better idea." Minerva smiled.

* * *

"It worked!" Severus yelled with enjoyment. He stood up and ran around.

"Did you hear that Rolanda?" He smiled. "It worked!"

"Yeah, yeah. Congratulations." Rolanda tried to hold back a smile.

"I got to tell Filius." Severus ran out of the room.

"He doesn't know does he?" Poppy asked.

"That Minerva kissing Fred was not just your ordinary accident?" Rolanda smiled. "Of course he doesn't know."

"Men are such idiots."

**Hehe :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**For those of you who did not understand what Poppy and Rolanda were talking about, I will explain. Rolanda had used her wand making Minerva trip so she would "accidentally" kiss Fred. Sorry for any confusion and for delay. My father took the only computer that allows me to post updates and all that.**

**A Teenage Romance**

**Chapter 7**

"At first all her detentions were because of her pranks and dueling and now I'm giving her weeks worth of detention for snogging Albus senseless in the corridors." Severus flipped through his book looking for an antidote. Minerva and Albus had been finally together for about two weeks now. Severus was proud that his plan was a success.

"You're not changing them back now are you?" Poppy questioned as she looked over his shoulder.

"You can't now. Let them have more romance." Rolanda sat next to Severus. He glanced up at her and then to his book.

"Don't worry you two. I'm just making it ahead of time. So if any emergency came our way I'd be ready for it. Besides it will take three weeks to brew if I am to do it correctly."

"Have any of you seen Andrea?" Filius butted in.

"No why?" Severus shut his book.

"I was going to help her with controlling her class and she never showed up."

"That's odd." Rolanda looked at Severus who was lost in his thoughts of the possibilities.

"I hope she's alright."

* * *

Sybil walked unsteadily through the corridors. She had a empty bottle of fire whiskey in her hand and a crystal ball in the other. She leaned to far to her left and slammed into the wall, her ball fall from her hand making a loud thud.

"Oh thank Merlin!" Sybil jumped as she heard the female voice. She looked around the corridor and no one was there. "Sybil you idiot!" Sybil jumped and grabbed her crystal ball.

"The gods have finally came to punish me for not sharing my whiskey with Hagrid!" Sybil closed her eyes.

"Sybil! Up here you moron!" Sybil opened her eyes and looked up. There on the ceiling, Andrea stuck in what looked like a giant spider web.

"Well how on earth did you get up there, Andrea?"

"Minerva McGonagall, that's who!"

"Keep your voice down you! People don't know who she really is!"

"Oh just get me down!"

Sybil looked in her pockets and then reached in her hair and pulled out her wand. She swished her wand and the web vanished letting Andrea fall flat on the floor.

"Sorry." Sybil jammed her wand in her robes. She tried to help Andrea up but was rudely pushed away.

"I'm going to have a talk with _Melanie McDore_." Andrea brushed off her robes.

"You can't! This night is very important for both Melanie and Alex and even Severus!" She grabbed her crystal ball off the floor. "I can't let you ruin that."

"Oh well just try and stop me." Andrea pushed past her. Sybil due to fear and distress took her crystal ball and threw it at Andrea, hitting her head. Andrea fell into unconsciousness and Sybil cover her mouth.

"Oh dear." Sybil whispered.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Minerva asked. Albus held her hand and led her through the corridors.

"Nowhere special."

"You know we never got to go to the Quidditch pitch?" Minerva pulled him to where he spun back and looked down at her. "Where are we going?" Minerva was becoming inpatient. Albus Moved closed to her, pressing against her. Albus kissed her softly on her lips.

"A surprise." He smiled, his eyes twinkling like crazy. Minerva smiled and Albus pulled her along the halls. She followed him and they sneaked out of the castle entrance and ran threw the schoolyards. Albus took her close to the lake and stopped. He smiled and came up behind her and placed his hands over her eyes. He whispered something that Minerva didn't understand. He leaned closer to her ear. "Are you ready for the surprise?" Minerva was too excited to speak and just nodded her head. Albus removed his hands. Minerva covered her mouth in awe. Thousands of fireflies twirled around in front of her.

Albus took a step in the air. Minerva was fascinated that the fireflies were somehow holding him up. Albus held out his hand and Minerva took it. She was absolutely terrified. She walked up as if on invisible steps. Albus let go of her hand and Minerva grabbed him by the waist, hiding her face in his chest. Albus smiled and raised her head with his finger and gave her a kiss. He took her hands and stepped back. He bowed down to her and grabbed her waist and they began to dance. Minerva with the fear of falling looked down constantly. Albus raised her head and she smiled brightly at him. They dance unaware that they were being watched from the castle.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Rolanda shouted.

"To the astronomy tower." He said as he sped down the corridors. "And keep your voice down. Do you want to wake up the students?"

"Oh Severus just tell me what you are up to."

"I just want you see something." Severus said as he passed another corridor making sure no one was in the halls. He stopped instantly and stepped back.

"Oh what now!" Rolanda said. She followed Severus. Sybil came out of the room of requirement and was holding her chest.

"Sybil?" Severus started making her jump. "What was that I saw you drag in that room?"

"Nothing Severus." She smiled and took a deep breath. "Just a trunk full of junk that I need to put away for storage." She cleared her voice and straightened her robes.

"I could have sworn that you were dragging Andrea in there." Severus said not sure what to think. Rolanda luckily spoke for Sybil.

"Severus if you don't show me what ever the bloody hell you want to show me, I'm leaving." Rolanda turned ready to go back to the staff room. Severus jumped up and grabbed Rolanda's wrist leading her up to the tower.

Sybil sighed with relief. She fixed her glasses and turned to head to her room. "I need alcohol." Sybil said rubbing her head.

...

"Okay now that were here, what do you want?" Rolanda took a deep breathe of the night's air.

"Look." Severus said. He took her arm and lead her to where he was standing and pointed to the lake. There she saw Minerva and Albus twirling around in the air. Rolanda smiled and looked back at Severus.

"How did Albus learn to do that?" Rolanda asked.

"I told him about a book when he served detention with me last week."

"You are turning soft aren't you?" Rolanda smiled turning to him and leaning against the balcony.

"I'm not turning soft! I just thought that he could do a bit of magic for Minerva."

"Which is far to sweet for the old Severus Snape."

"Well maybe the old Snape is gone and I simply wish to make my friends happy."

"Which I think is very kind of you." Rolanda smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Maybe you aren't the over sized bat I thought you were."

"Maybe I'm a friend?" Severus smiled.

"Oh who am I kidding you're still a greasy git." Rolanda smiled and she left the balcony. Severus smiled and turned back to watch Minerva and Albus.

....

"It's just so adorable!" Poppy squealed. She and all the other staff had been watching from the staff room windows. Hagrid was chuckling. Filius was smiling looking at the two.

"It's so romantic!" Pomona said holding Filius's hand.

"And such a beautiful night." Aurora said dreamily.

Peeves floated above them and was smiling and swaying back and forth. Rupert, the quibble, flew in circles with excitement, and left to inform Fawkes to what was happening.

....

Hermione looked down from her window and smiled. She turned to her bed. She was so happy for Melanie. She did have a slight feeling that Melanie could possibly be Minerva but she decided to put off the thought and enjoy the company of her new friend. She lied in bed, twirling her thumbs. She couldn't help but think of the likeness between Alex and Melanie with Albus and Minerva however. There was just something about them that made her want to find out but for once she had decided that she would not meddle in her friend's life.

* * *

Minerva was becoming tired. She laid her head on Albus's chest and they swayed in the air. She had some odd feeling that she had danced with him before tonight. Minerva had so many thought running through her mind. She felt that there was something she wasn't getting something she couldn't grasp. She tried to free her mind of such thoughts and just enjoyed the swaying back and forth with Albus. She felt a drop of water hit her face and raised her head. Albus looked down at her wondering why she had stopped. He looked her and a drop of rain hit his face. It suddenly began to pour down heavily. Albus and Minerva walked down to the ground and the fireflies flew in all directions.

Albus took Minerva's hand and they ran for the castle. It was too far and the rain was picking up. Minerva turned suddenly almost causing Albus to fall. She lead him to a large tree and both of them tried to catch their breath. Minerva looked up at Albus and pulled him closer and kissed him. She broke the kiss breathing deeply and laying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood there in the embrace of each other.

"I love you." Minerva whispered hoping that Albus wouldn't leave her with such a comment. Albus squeezed her and snuggled closer to her.

"I love you too." Albus whispered in her ear. Minerva closed her eyes and smiled. There was utter silence between the two of them. Minerva and Albus held each other until the rain had stopped. Albus had his hand over her shoulder as the walked and Minerva had her arm wrapped around his waist. They were cold and soaked but both were smiling and hardly cared.

**So how did you like it? Was it a bit much? I really don't know. The whole thought of the story was formed because i had this scene pop into my head one night. Sorry for the delay. Dad took the computer again. I hope to get the next one up sooner. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people! **

**A Teenage Romance **

**Chapter 8**

"Severus?" Poppy asked while he sat marking papers. It had been three days since the Minerva and Albus danced in the night. Things have been doing great. Severus however had extra work because of the disappearance of Andrea.

"Yes?" Severus said skimming threw the parchment and dashing red lines all over the student's paper.

"I'm beginning to worry about Andrea. She hasn't been seen since that night Minerva and Albus danced and I've sent her mother a letter and she hasn't heard from her."

"Don't worry Poppy. She has probably left due to frustration. Minerva seems to have driven the woman out of the castle and I'm actually at peace for once."

"I agree that Andrea was a bit annoying but I can't help the fact that something bad could have happened to her." Poppy leaned back in her chair.

"Just put it out of your mind Poppy. You'll soon forget about her once something else entertaining happens." Severus smiled looking up from his markings.

"I suppose." Poppy looked out the window. The sun shined brightly. She stood up and brushed off her robes.

"Where are you going?" Severus asked.

"It's a wonderful day to go flying don't you think?"

"Sure."

"Albus should take Minerva flying today."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing."

"I know that look Poppy. If you are thinking of telling him about the drop off-"

"Oh Severus I would never think of doing such a thing." Poppy smiled and walked out the staff room.

"You better hope they don't find about the tree!" Severus yelled to her. He shook his head and returned to markings. Even if they had seen the tree didn't mean that there would be suspicion.

* * *

"Oh good afternoon Mr. Doogle." Poppy hurried to the side of Albus as he walked down the corridor to dinner.

"Good afternoon Madame Pomfrey." Albus smiled.

"You know it is such a lovely day, don't you think?" Poppy asked.

"Yes. I was thinking of riding my broom today."

"Marvelous idea. You know there is this wonderful view at the drop off just south of the castle. It's quite romantic there." Poppy had not any emotion at all. She looked forward. Albus looked over at the woman.

"Are you telling me that to leave school grounds to do Merlin knows what, with a girl?"

"Oh of course not!" Poppy objected. "I would never do such a thing. And never would I cover for you, so if Professor Snape were to ask for you I would never say that you and Miss. McDore were at the hospital room with me asking a few questions about being a healer." Poppy looked over at Albus and winked.

"Thank you." Albus stopped.

"For what?" Poppy smiled as if she had no idea what he was talking about and she walked past him, on her way to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Don't lie to me Alex." Minerva said as she made herself comfortable as she sat by Albus on his broom.

"What are you talking about?" Albus said smiling placing his arms around Minerva for a good grip on the broom.

"How surprising is it that my broom somehow went insane and took me to the ground and then zoom off back to the castle? And how funny is it that I have to share a broom with you?" Minerva said sarcastically. They shot of in the air and Minerva held on to Albus for dear life.

"Well I think it's good luck on my part."

"Really Alex, it seem that you are never mature."

"Enjoying you clinging on to me hasn't anything to do with being mature."

"I'm done with arguing with you. Where are we going?" Minerva asked.

"To the drop off."

"To the drop off?

"Yes. A good friend told me about it." Albus smiled to himself. They flew not far from the castle. They landed in a meadow. The trees swayed back and forth due to the slight wind, the grass as green as could be. The drop off showed a most spectacular view. There were hills of green and a stream that ran down the valley. Minerva walked closed to the edge looking at the beautiful sky. The blue sky faded into orange as the sun was slowly lowering down behind the hills.

"It's beautiful Alex." She walked passed Albus to a large oak tree. She sat down and leaned against the bark. She smiled at Albus who watched her and she patted the ground beside her, ushering him to sit. Albus sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and the sat and watched the beauty of the trees.

* * *

"Miss Granger?" Hermione stopped in the corridors. She turned to see Sybil rushing to her side. Hermione rolled her eyes but because she was a good student she stayed.

"Yes professor?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me where Miss McDore is?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Well I wanted to know if she was all right with what I told her that night you came by. She seemed a bit taken aback." Sybil smiled sweetly as Hermione raised a brow.

"What did you say to her?" Hermione asked. When Minerva came back to the common room that night she didn't say a thing.

"In love with a man who is a child at heart. He has auburn hair, and blue twinkling eyes." Sybil watched as Hermione instantly got it. Hermione looked at Sybil with wonder in her eyes.

"Tell me professor, is Professor McGonagall's and Dumbledore's private chambers able to get into?"

"Well of course. But why would you want to know?" Sybil pretended that she was actually dumb enough to give such information willingly.

"Just curiosity." Hermione rushed to the Gryffindor common room.

"Let's see she will do that and the Minerva will do that and then Severus should be done." Sybil spoke to herself thinking of what should be happening if it all went according to plan.

* * *

Severus sat on the sofa in the staff room starring at the fire. Time was ticking by and he worried about Albus and Minerva. Rupert came in through the window and sat on edge of the sofa. He tilted his head slightly and looked at Severus. Severus turned his head to watch the quibble. They stared at one another for a moment.

"Come on then." Severus said patting his head. The Quibble cooed and flew on top of his head and fell fast asleep. "No one better find out about this." Severus whispered as he leaned back in his seat.

Poppy peaked through the crack of the doors. She covered her mouth to hold back a giggle. She closed the door slowly and turned around to see Rolanda.

"What are you doing?" Rolanda asked.

"Nothing." Poppy smiled. She knew that if Rolanda seen him he would most defiantly tease him.

"Then I suppose you won't mind moving then?" Poppy glared at Rolanda and turned the doorknob being as loud as she could. When they opened the door Severus sat without the Quibble upon his head. He sat still and continued to stare at the fire. Poppy sighed in relief. Rolanda looked at Severus and then back at Poppy. "I'll be out on the grounds." She said as she left the room.

Severus turned to look at Poppy. He smiled at her. "You are a wonderful friend Poppy." He looked back at the fire and Poppy sat beside him, noticing the Quibble rolled up on his lap.

"Really Severus you should show this side off more often."

"Aren't you suppose to be teaching two young students about healing?" Severus asked.

"Why yes. I suppose you're right. But don't think you'll get off this easily Severus. I know the real you and it will come out sooner or later." Poppy patted his shoulder and left the room.

"Blasted women." Severus whispered. Rupert looked up with sleepy eyes. "They know everything."

…

"Alex?" Minerva whispered. Day was coming to an end as the sun was just barely shining above the hills.

"Yes?" He said. His eye closed.

"Have you ever had a feeling that something just seemed oddly familiar?" Minerva asked snuggling against Albus.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean."

"I have this odd feeling that I've met you before the school term. I know it sounds insane but you touch is familiar to me but I've never been in a relationship other than you." Minerva moved laying her head on his lap and looking up at the branches. Albus moved her hair away from her face.

"I do feel that I know you from somewhere else" He looked back up at the hills. Minerva saw something as she stared at the tree. She stood up and looked down at Albus.

"Help me up." She said grabbing the nearest branch.

"What?" Albus stood up.

"Help me." He held his hands out letting her stand on it giving her boost. She began to climb the tree. Albus laughed.

"There is quite a view up there." Albus said as seen a quick glimpse up her dress.

"You are such a pervert." Minerva turned red with embarrassment and finally reached her destination. She sat on the branch and looked at the carving in front of her. "Get up here." Minerva shouted. Albus made his way up to her and held the branch she was sitting on and stood looking at the carving. It was a heart carving to be exact, with the initials MM and AD.

"Melanie McDore and Alex Doogle." Minerva whispered. She looked at him.

"Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore." Albus smiled. "I guess the rumors are true."

"What rumors?" Minerva asked.

"Hermione told me about Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbleodre. They were supposedly a couple. I guess this proves it that it is true."

"I suppose." Minerva traced the carving.

"Lets make one of our own." Albus climbed down the tree, followed by Minerva. Albus took out his wand and a light blue streamed out of the wand. He made the heart and the initials with forever bellow them. Albus smiled at Minerva. Minerva kissed him softly on the lips and they flew back to the castle before the sun disappeared completely behind the hills of green.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me that Sybil told you about Alex!" Hermione asked Minerva as everyone left the common room.

"I didn't think you needed to know." Minerva answered.

"But it explains so much!" Hermione said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean." Hermione stopped. She didn't know how to explain it.

"That I could be Minerva McGonagall?" Minerva asked. Hermione looked up at her in shock.

"Yes." Hermione answered.

"I think you and I should use this weekend to snoop around."

"I agree. When the week goes out we'll first go to McGonagall's room and then to Dumbldore's room."

"Yes." Minerva agreed. She looked into the flames. Wouldn't she know if she was Minerva McGonagall? And if she was, why was she a teenager?

**Tehe Haha Hoho Hum! Hope you liked it. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Teenage Romance **

**Chapter 9 **

Sybil sat in the staff room. She looked a bit frightened. The staff, even though they thought she was very annoying, had noticed she hadn't been drinking anymore and the staff worried about her odd behavior. Sybil was twisted with guilt. It had been a week since Sybil hid Minerva's niece into the room of requirement. She did send one of the house elves to feed her and water her. She of course had to make sure that the house elf said not a word to anyone. She knew for a fact that she would regret it.

"Sybil?" Sybil jumped up and turned to see all the staff watching her. Poppy was near her and Sybil presumed it was her that had called her name. "Are you alright?" Poppy said in a gentle voice.

"Of course." Sybil stammered. "Couldn't be better. Why do you ask?"

"Well. We couldn't help but notice your strange behavior."

"what behavior?" Sybil asked stupidly.

"Well you've been sitting in here for quite some time and it's Friday. You normally you go to your chambers and well, drink." Poppy said politely.

"Oh." Sybil looked out the window. Day was coming to an end and Minerva and Hermione would be on there way to Minerva's room. Sybil found that it would be best if she made it easier for the two. She would throw a fit and all staff members would be out of the way long enough for Minerva and Hermione to get with out being noticed. "Ahhh!" Sybil screamed to the top of her lungs. She shook herself like a mad woman.

"Merlin what do you do?" Pomona screamed.

"Rolanda go get Severus!" Poppy shouted as she tried to calm Sybil. Rolanda rushed out of the room. She began to run down the corridors for Severus. She knew that he must have been somewhere for it was his night to wander around the school making sure all the children were in the common rooms.

* * *

"I think we should go now." Minerva said as she lead Hermione out of the common room without anyone noticing.

"What makes you think now is a good time?"

"Well most of the staff, after dinner will go to the staff room."

"How do you know?"

"Being the trickster that I am, I have to know these things." Minerva said as the walked in the corridors. "Do you know where McGonagall's rooms are?"

"Well because she is Head of Gryffindor it should be the behind the portrait of Godric Gryffindor." Minerva nodded her head and she led Hermione down the corridors. Minerva was just about to turn the corner but she jumped back and grabbed Hermione's wrist and both hid behind knight's armor. Severus came around the corner, his robes bellowing behind him. He was sure that he heard students.

"Severus!" They heard Rolanda call. Severus turned to the flying instructor. Rolanda rushed near him. "Sybil has gone mad."

"What else is new?" Severus smirked.

"No! She's screaming the at the top of her lungs and is shaking. We don't know what to do." Rolanda explained.

"Let's hurry." Severus and Rolanda rushed the other direction.

"Professor Trelawney is brilliant." Minerva smiled as she and Hermione rushed to the portrait. A man wearing bright red and gold robes smiled at the two of them.

"Password?" He smiled.

"I haven't thought this far." Minerva turned to Hermione. "What do you suppose the password is?"

"well if your Minerva McGonagall, you should be the one to know."

"Umm.. Isn't Dumbledore's favorite candy Sherbet Lemon?" The portrait swung open.

"Why would you have sherbet lemon as the password?"

"To remind me of my husband?" Minerva shook her head. So many thoughts ran through her head. Minerva and Hermione entered the dark room. Minerva clapped her hand and the candles and fireplace flamed up.

"Anything look familiar?" Hermione said. she felt completely uncomfortable. She was in a teacher's private chambers. And Melanie, one of her best friends, could be her favorite teacher. She had told Melanie most of her secrets and even talked with her about boys.

"Well no." Minerva walked around the room. "It looks like an old clean room."

"Would you have any pictures of your family or friends in your room?" Hermione noticed there was no pictures in the sitting room. It was as if no one lived in the room. It was just for show.

"If I were Minerva I wouldn't have any pictures of friends or family. I would have them all bundled up in a book."

"and where would you put it?" Hermione asked following Minerva into the bedroom.

"I'd have it near the bed." Minerva looked under the bed and in the drawers of the night stand. Hermione sat on the bed next to Minerva.

"But what if you were in fact married to Dumbledore, wouldn't you share a room with him and it would be by his bed?" Hermione stood up ready to leave the room. Minerva smiled brightly. She began to tap on the walls. Pushing her ear against the wall. "What are you doing?"

"Well I'm not stupid. I wouldn't go to his room by going through the corridors." She looked in the bathroom. "It would be easier if there was a simple way to get to the Headmaster's room."

"Wait!" Hermione entered the bathroom. They looked at the door. she pressed her ear to it. "a two way door."

"A two way door?" Minerva asked.

"Yes. McGonagall had actually mentioned it first year because some doors of the castle could do it. That's why some students are so badly lost. Can you hear the bird?" Hermione stepped back and Minerva pressed her ear to the door.

"Brilliant!" She smiled. "How do you suggest we get in?"

"Simple. Listen to how many times the phoenix cues." Minerva pressed her ear again to the door. There was two low cues and then a moment of silence. Then another two cues.

"Two." Minerva stepped back and Hermione knocked two times and opened the door. The stepped into Albus's office. Weird do-dads and trinkets filled the room. Fawkes ruffled his feathers and flew to Minerva, landing on her shoulder and rubbing his feathery head against her cheek.

"Well then." Hermione smiled. "He is sure glad to see you." Hermione left for few moments and came back with a large book. She placed it on Albus's desk and both sat in the chair, for there was enough room. Hermione flipped through the pictures. Her eyes were wide with amazement. There were many pictures of Minerva and Albus during different holiday events holding one another. Minerva flipped past most, heading back in time. She soon saw a picture of her during graduation, she stood there smiling and shaking Albus's hand, which made her blush.

"You had a crush on him when you were in school?" Hermione smiled.

"I told you. I like them older." Minerva laughed.

"So I guess you are Minerva McGonagall." Hermione shook her head.

"You must be so embarrassed. Telling your old school teacher about your life, your secrets."

"Minerva?" They looked up to see Armando Dippet staring at her. "You look just like you were when I was headmaster." He smiled now as he remembered her years of being there. He snapped back in reality. "Severus does know he'll have to change you back to your proper age soon correct?"

"Snape?" Minerva was amazed. "Snape turned me into a teenager?"

"Not just you, but Albus too. Don't you remember?" He asked. He cleared his throat. "Obviously he had added extra materials to the potion."

"Why would he do that to us?"

"For your annivasary of course." He smiled. "I told him that you seemed a bit down in the dumps when you and Albus came back one night. You told Albus that you wished that one time you and he could have a teenage romance like Poppy or like Pomona and Filius. I told Severus and had a wondrous plan to let you have your wish."

"That's sweet but I have my duties as a teacher and Alex, I mean Albus has his duties of Headmaster."

"See this is why he knocked you out before giving you the potion."

"He knocked me out!"

"Melanie. I mean Minerva, I mean Professor it is getting late and we must go before anyone notices we're gone."

"I'll be speaking with you later." Minerva glared at the portrait of Armando and pointed her finger at him.

"You know even young she is just as stubborn and bad tempered." Armando said to Fawkes.

"I heard that!" Minerva shouted from the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Teenage Romance**

**Chapter 10**

Minerva woke up the next morning smiling to herself. She and Hermione had planning to do today. She stretched out and flopped off her bed to get ready this morning. She wasn't surprised by the time she got downstairs Albus was waiting for her. She smiled and sat on his lap.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Minerva said snuggling closer to him.

"Where did you and Hermione go yesterday?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You left with Hermione, I went to bed before you came back. Where were you?"

"Just doing girl things." Minerva smiled kissing his nose.

"Somehow I don't believe that." Albus smiled. Minerva wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"You guys are at it again?" Ron said coming from the stairs. "And this early?"

"It's never too early to snog." Minerva hopped off Albus and wrapped her arm around Ron's. "You know I think Hermione can help you realize that" Ron's ears turned red. Harry and Hermione came down finally after Minerva spent ten minutes embarrassing Ron about Hermione.

"What did you say to Ron?" Hermione whispered in Minerva's ear as they walked down the corridors for the Great Hall.

"Nothing." Minerva lied.

"Then why does he blush every time he looks at me?"

"Maybe because he wants to snog you." Minerva giggled as she watched Hermione turn a bright red. Hermione and Minerva moved behind the guys to talk more privately.

"You know you are way to giddy this morning."

"That's because I've planned something for Professor Snape today."

"And what is this plan?"

"Oh you'll see. I had a little help from a certain Quibble. It turns out Rupert can repeat things like a parrot."

"Oh no." Hermione covered her mouth thinking of what Severus could have possibly said to the Quibble. "Why would you do something like that!" Hermione hissed.

"Because he has messed with the wrong witch."

"What exactly does the Quibble repeat?"

"I can't tell you. It's rather cute what he says. It almost made me feel bad for my doings. Almost." Minerva smiled wickedly. "But don't worry so much. I only have Rupert do it in front of the staff."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Hermione shook her head.

**

* * *

**

**Yesterday Evening….**

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Poppy stop it this instant!" Severus shouted.

"First come love, then comes marriage." Poppy said smiling. "Do you plan on having children?"

"I wish I never told you anything!"

"Oh Severus I'm glad you did! I think it's wonderful that you have a crush on Ro."

"Quiet! You don't know if any one will be listening."

"Sorry Sev." Poppy giggled.

"I'm glad I can tell you these things to you but if you keep opening that big mouth of yours then I will tell you nothing!"

"Fine Severus." She stayed silent for about two minutes. "Can I sing the rest?" Poppy asked.

"Yes you can." Severus said shaking his head.

"Then comes a baby in a baby carriage." Poppy smiled singing the last line.

"Are you happy now?:"

"Indeed I am."

"Then on with business." Severus straightened up in his seat. "I think that in, let's say a week we turn them back."

"I agree. I do love talking with you Severus but because Minerva is not here I have no one to talk to about girl things."

"What about Rolanda?"

"Oh please. All she does is talk about Quidditch and then you."

"Really?" Severus's cheeks turned a light red.

"Yes. It's you becoming soft and it starting to change her mind the way she looks at you."

"Oh?" Severus said.

"Yes." Poppy laughed.

"Severus I don't believe I have ever seen you red without throwing something at a student." Rolanda walked in.

"Good morning Rolanda." Poppy smiled.

"Why are you so excited Poppy?"

"Just can't wait for Minerva and Albus back to normal."

"Sure." Rolanda smiled taking a seat next to Severus. Poppy began humming the tune and Severus glared at her. "Poppy what are you humming? That sounds familiar." Rolanda asked

"Just a little tune I picked up."

"You know something I don't." Rolanda gave her friend a knowing look.

"I know nothing." Poppy stood up. "All except that it is time for dinner."

**

* * *

**

**~ Back to Today. ~**

"We'll hide in the staff wardrobe." Minerva whispered to Hermione. They sat in the library. First class they had Transfiguration which was canceled for today.

"They'll kill us if they find us."

"They can't kill us Hermione. I'm Head Deputy and I have the Headmaster wrapped around my finger."

"I can't believe you were like this when you were a kid. I thought you would be more well behaved." they sat in silence studying potions together. Hermione tried her best to keep from thinking.

"Mel?"

"Hmm?" She said, her eyes not leaving her book.

"What will happen when you turn back? I mean about us." Minerva looked up at Hermione. She put her book down.

"I'm not sure."

"Well you are my only friend that shares my interests. I don't have any other friends that are girls. Ginny is my friend but she has other friends."

"Well when I'm a teacher it is inappropriate to have the students as friends." Minerva hated this. As well as Hermione. They had become great friends.

"I suppose." Hermione looked back down at her book. Minerva sighed and picked up her own book and went back to reading.

* * *

"I can't believe Madam Hooch said you can come practice with me and Ron." Harry said. Albus, Ron, and Harry walked with their broom sticks in their hand.

"It doesn't surprise me at all. She is rather nice." Albus said.

"Well you can help me practice making goals." Harry said.

"You're seeker. Why do you need to practice making goals?"

"Because when I play with Ron's family they make me chaser and I suck."

"Oh."

"You should start low then, just to be safe." Ron said. they mounted their broomsticks and was about twenty feet up in the air. Ron had the Quaffle ball in his hands. "Try the spin kick."

* * *

"Shut up Hermione!" Minerva hissed. They stood in the wardrobe. No one had showed up but it was soon to be filled.

"We're going to get in so much trouble." Hermione whispered.

They staff filled in one by one. Severus and Rolanda sat in front of the Fireplace. Poppy sat in a chair close by. Filius and Pomona sat close together by the window. Sybil, knowing what was about to happen came in and sat by the wardrobe just in case the girls made a noise, and she would cover for them.

"I'm just worried Severus." Rolanda said. "Minerva hasn't caused any trouble for five days and I know her. This is bad."

"Maybe she's just occupying her time snogging Albus in the halls."

"She's been spending a lot of time with Hermione." Filius began. "They are both extremely intelligent."

"Which means they could be snooping around. Hermione must know something. No Minerva but Melanie pops out of nowhere. Someone that acts like Minerva. She'll find out if she hasn't already." Pomona said.

"I agree that Hermione is a bright student but she has become really good friends with Minerva. I think that if she found out she might not want her to turn back so quickly." Severus stood up. "I have to check on the antidote. I'll be back soon."

Minerva nudged Hermione after a few minutes. They saw Rupert flying into the room and sitting by Poppy. Poppy patted his head as he sat on her lap. It opened it's mouth and it sounded a voice recorder of Poppy's and Severus conversation from last night.

"You can tell me anything Severus. I am your friend after all." Poppy's voice came from Rupert. The staff looked at the Quibble.

"You must promise me you won't breathe a word of this to any one." Severus said.

"Just tell me already!"

"Well it's about Rolanda." Rolanda looked at Poppy. Poppy tried to stop Rupert but he flew on top of the wardrobe.

"Are you blushing? Does this mean? Aw! Severus that is so cute. Why though? I mean you use to hate her."

"Well I never really hated her. I just enjoy are fighting. She is lovely woman and I don't won't her to think I'm crushing over her like an idiot. I enjoy are friendship too much to tell her." Poppy sat down. It was too late to stop Rupert now.

"Why don't you tell her? I'm pretty sure she feels the same way."

"And have her laugh at my face. I think not." At that moment Severus walked in. "I love her but I highly doubt anything could happen between us." Rupert closed his mouth and flew out the window. The staff room was silent. Rolanda turned to look at Severus. She couldn't believe what she heard. Severus fled the room.

"Well Rolanda? Do you love him?" Filius asked. Rolanda stared at the door. She seemed to be in shock. Poppy stood up and ran out the door to find Severus.

"Rolanda?" Sybil asked. Rolanda looked back at Sybil her mouth wide open.

"Minerva did this." She muttered.

"Minerva?" Pomona asked.

"She knew. That little sneak!" Rolanda laughed. "When she turns back into her older self I'm going to give her the biggest hug."

"So you do like Severus?" Filius asked.

"I guess I do." Rolanda smiled and left the staff room. Pomona, Filius, and Sybil left the room after a half an hour passed.

"See." Minerva said stepping out of the wardrobe. "We're not in trouble."

"So you got Hooch and Snape together. Why did you make it sound like it would be dreadful."

"Because when I changed back to my normal age, I can rub it in their faces." Minerva smiled and both hurried back to their dormitories.

* * *

"You need more speed." Albus yelled. Harry still couldn't get the spin kick right.

"I'm trying!" Harry was beginning to get angry.

"One more go and then we'll call it quits." Ron said. Albus turned and watched the castle. Ron threw the Quaffle and Harry using all his might and his anger kicked the Quaffle. It headed right for Albus.

"ALEX!" Harry shouted but it was to late. Albus fell to the ground and held his head. Harry and Ron hurried to him. "Alex I'm so sorry." Harry helped him up. Albus looked at the two. Everything rushed into his head all at once. Minerva and him. Them being married, their children. He shook his head.

"At least you got it right." Albus said holding his head. He could remember now. The anniversary party, the gifts, and Severus giving them their drinks.

"Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?" Ron asked as Albus stumbled.

"No. I need to talk to Min-, I mean Melanie."

**Yep I'm evil. Hope you liked the 10th chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I greatly appreciated them. **

**A Teenage Romance **

**Chapter 11**

Albus couldn't find Minerva anywhere. He checked the common room, the library, and the astronomy tower. Yet Minerva was nowhere to be found. He sat in the common room, deciding it was better than to wait then continuing to look for her. He wasn't sure how going to tell her that he was an old man past his century age. Or how he would explain that she was a professor of Hogwarts?

Maybe he shouldn't tell her at all. He could just play along until Severus had changed them back. This was after all Minerva's dream. He couldn't crush that. He loved her too much.

"There you are." Minerva walked up and snuggled beside him.

"I've been looking for you for an hour." Albus smiled.

"I was in the staff room. I then went to the Quidditch pitch and Harry said you were hurt. I looked for you in the Hospital Wing but you weren't there." She pecked him on the cheek.

"I didn't go to the Hospital Wing."

"Why not? Are you sure you're alright?" Minerva asked as she kissed him lightly on his head.

"Perfectly fine my dear." Albus answered with a smile. Minerva felt an awkward jolt. Since when did he call her dear?

* * *

Severus sat in the stands. He had told both Weasley and Potter to leave. He couldn't believe how embarrassed he was. Him? Embarrassed? What has gotten into him? Maybe he was going soft. How would he be able to look Rolanda in the eyes? He felt like such an idiot. He should have known that Rupert would be able to repeat things. He purred, barked, and cooed. It's only obvious that he would be able to repeat things.

Severus saw Rupert fly over the edge from the corner of his eye. Rupert sat far away from him. He knew that he was angry. He would move a bit closer ever now and again. Severus couldn't help but laugh at the Quibble. He scratched Rupert behind his ear making him purr. "I hope you're happy." The quibble looked at him. "Rolanda will laugh at me unto the very day that I die. I haven't a clue what I'm going to do when I see her next."

"A simple snog will be fine." Severus turned in his seat to see Rolanda sitting six rows behind him. She smiled and moved down beside him. There was a moment of silence until Rupert opened his mouth. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"Poppy can be rather helpful." Rolanda muttered. Severus turned to look at her but when he did their lips clashed together. Rolanda placed a hand on the back of his neck. Severus slithered his arms around her, drawing her closer to him.

"WOOHOO!" Rolanda and Severus pulled apart and their eyes fell upon Poppy. She covered her mouth and then ran for it.

"So?"

"So" Severus repeated.

"I'll see you at dinner?" Rolanda blushed.

"Of course." Severus replied and both quickly leaving.

* * *

"Hello Alex, Melanie." Poppy entered the Hospital Wing. Albus sat on the edge of one of the beds and Melanie turned to look at her. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Good evening Madame Pomfrey." Minerva said cheerfully. "Alex earlier today was hit in the head with a quaffle. I wanted to make sure he was alright

"Well then let me have a look." Poppy smiled and observed Albus head. She lightly touched it. "Does that hurt dear?"

"No it doesn't. I told Mi- Melanie that I was fine but she is quite forceful." Poppy laughed.

"She's always been." Poppy regretted that she said that. She looked at the Albus and Minerva but they didn't seem to mind what she said. Minerva on the inside was smiling. Even if Minerva didn't go to her room or Albus's room she would have found out. Poppy and the others had made a few slips here and there. "You seem fine."

"I told you Melanie."

"Oh shut it. Just making sure because I care about you." Minerva kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Madame Pomfrey."

"Anytime dear." Poppy watched the pair of them leave. Why didn't they notice? Was it possible that both of them knew what was going on? Minerva surely would want to be changed back as soon as possible. Albus on the other hand would play along just so Minerva can have a break.

"Poppy!" Filius came rushing in. He tugged on her robes. "Severus is loony."

"What?" Poppy looked at him with surprise. How could he have gone loony?

"He's in the Great Hall."

"Oh dear." Poppy said as she followed Filius to the Great Hall. They entered the Great Hall, most students starred at Severus. There he sat starring off in space. He was smiling like an idiot. He was humming to himself. Poppy shook her head. It was worse then the time James Potter fell in love with Lily.

"I don't know what to do. Rolanda hasn't shown up yet and he seems to be love struck." Filius looked at the students. "He's scared a few. They had to leave."

Poppy waked down to the staff table. The students watched. She took her seat next to him. "Severus?" Poppy snapped her fingers in front of his face. She shook his head and looked up at Poppy.

"Hello Poppy." He said cheerfully.

"Severus I am happy that you and Rolanda have finally seen each other more than friends but your scaring the children." Poppy giggled. Severus looked up and saw his students' wide eyes on him. He straightened up and frowned immediately.

"I am such a fool."

"Yes that's true but I see a certain someone coming to sit by you." Poppy walked away and Rolanda took her seat. As soon as Albus turned back to normal they would need new seating arrangements.

* * *

"Albus is there something wrong?" Minerva wrapped her arm around Albus as they sat by a window at the top of the astronomy tower.

"No, why do you ask?" Albus looked down at her. She looked at him.

"You seem a bit different." Minerva looked out at the stars. "Of course I might just be imaging things."

"I think you are." Albus smiled and kissed Minerva. Minerva pulled him closer not letting him back away. Minerva waited for the right time to pull away.

"Albus?" She whispered.

"Yes Minerva." He said opening his eyes. Did she just say Albus? Minerva punched him hard in the chest.

'You knew and you didn't tell me!" Minerva yelled.

"Minerva I didn't know that you knew. When I was hit in the head the memories just flooded back."

"Wait! You have your memories back?"

"You don't?"

"Hermione and I snuck in my and yours private rooms. We found a photo album. I don't recall marrying you or being a professor."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"How was I going to explain to you that we were both adults trapped in our teenage bodies because of an anniversary gift from Snape?"

"You have a point." Albus took a breath. "What do we do then?"

"We wait, I suppose."

**Yes it's been forever since I updated. My little brother and sister caught a stomach bug. O_o It was disgusting. But any way I hope you liked it! I will hopefully have an update up sooner. As soon as I figure out what should happen next. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I seem to have caught a different stomach bug. :( Curse my younger siblings and their germs. On with the fanfic!**

**A Teenage Romance  
Chapter 12**

"Severus, we have a serious problem." Poppy came rushing into the staff room. She held the Daily Prophet in her hand and tossed it on his lap. He lifted up and read a small passage.

_Young Andrea Vivilo has gone missing. No seems to have seen the young lady after her sudden leave of Hogwarts. She had ealier took over the position of Transfiguration Professor. A new mystery has also seemed to occur. Minerva McGonagall, Andrea Vivilo's aunt, has not been seen for heard from in quite some time. It was said that Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore had left for Romania to help control a new breed of dragons. However there was no one in Romania seeing the two. _

_"My beiefs are that the are well and having a romantic get away of some sort. There have always been suspicion of the two and their relationship."_

_"Minerva McGonagall has always been dedicated to the Headmaster. There have been rumors that have been passing that Minerva McGonagall murdered Albus Dumbledore. As for Andrea Vivilo, I suspect she had witnessed the murder and Minerva just couldn't take the risk of letting her snitch." _

_"If you listen to such nonsense then I pity you. It is obvious that both have work to do. They stay busy. I heard that they were helping ward off vampires of the southern empire. Andrea vivilo probably needed time to herself after teaching at that school. Minerva and Albus are the school. Without them the school is probably a riot. Who knows what some of those tricksters are thinking up." _

_As for now the story is a mystery. A missing Headmaster, his deputy, and her niece._

"Dear Merlin." Severus mumbled. He looked up at Poppy. "No one has seen Andrea?"

"I told you there was something to worry about. But no. I am a worrywart. I worry far too much." Poppy said sarcastically. "I told you so."

"Perhaps she did leave for a break." Severus rolled the paper up and handed it back to Poppy. Poppy couldn't help but feel as though something terrible had happened to Andrea. In the corner of her eye she saw Sybil sitting in the corner. Her eyes flickering to her and Severus as they mentioned Andrea's name. Very odd she thought.

* * *

"So I'm either a serial killer, eloping with Albus, and only few people of decency beliefs that I'm trying to help the world of vampires or dragons." Minerva threw the paper on the ground. "I'm going to kill Snape!"

"It's not Snape's fault." Hermione picked up the Daily Prophet and sat under the tree. "He didn't write the paper."

"But he is the one who turned us into children. I see now that even though this was very kind of him to do, but I have my duties as a teacher." Minerva leaned back.

"You are starting to show you strictness Minerva. It might be waring itself off." Albus said taking in the sun.

"Well I'm not turning back into my orignal self until I have my revenge."

"Why do you want to revenge while you a teenager?" Hermione asked.

"How embarrassing would it be for Severus if I was to make a complete fool of him and he could do absolutely nothing to me?" The ends of Minerva's lips curled into an evil grin.

"Minerva please don't do this." Albus sat up and looked at her. Minerva smiled.

"It's already too late. I already have a plan in mind. Of course I'll need both of your help. Perhaps a bit of the twins and Harry and Ron to pitch in."

"What exactly are you planning?"

"The prank of the century my dear Albus." Minerva pecked Albus on the nose. She stood up. "I'll be in the library. I must do a bit of research." She left Hermione and Albus under the shade of the tree.

"Is she like this even when she's older." Hermione asked.

"Most defiantly. I remember her mother's anniversary. Minerva placed fireworks in the food. Her mother chased her around the garden for hours." He chuckled. "Of course it was all in good fun."

"I would've never guessed."

"Well she's quite like you. To us teachers you are shy, well behaved Hermione Granger. Now that I've spent time with you, deep inside there is a trouble maker. A person that has a very dangerous temper. It most defiantly will break out and Minerva and I will hopefully be prepared." Hermione blushed.

"It's going to be weird without you." Hermione smiled. "As a teenager I mean."

"Yes. I expected that. Minerva of course, as you know, tries not to form anything but a simple teacher student relationship."

"I know." Hermione sulked.

"Don't worry too much Hermione. You never know. You've might have grown on Minerva. She might actually break the rules for once."

* * *

"What am I doing?" Sybil asked herself. She was was chewing her fingernails. She would be in so much trouble. Minerva as an adult hated Sybil. When she found out what Sybil had done to her niece she would be killed. If not killed, put into a coma.

"She'll kill me." Sybil whispered. Of course she did not see this coming. She was too stressed to see the future now. She was going through an emotional breakdown. She had quit drinking, she had commited a crime, and she knew that Poppy was becoming very suspicious. She tried to remind herself that it would be over soon. All Sybil knew that Minerva really ended it all with a big boom. She tried to smile. At least she was able to help Rolanda and Severus.

* * *

**I'm evil I'm sorry. I don't update for a week and then leave it like this. We are coming to an end my dear crazy readers! Yes *sniffle* I'm sure the last chapter or two chapter make up for it. I am in a rather giddy mood so I might just have it up very soon. Lots of love! Reviews are wonderful! Update as soon as possible!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I've had the hardest time trying to think this chapter up. I really hope that you all like it. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They mean a lot! I was lost in the illness of my puppy for the last few weeks. I'm happy to say she is as good as new… Well almost. She is eating again so that a big plus. I'm extremely sorry to all who have been waiting for this. Forgive me! Special thanks to BuzzCat for no real reason just because she's been awesome. And a special thanks to my sister. For laughing at me for crying because I've finally finished!  
**

**A Teenage Romance  
Chapter 13**

Albus and Minerva sat alone in the common room. He held her close as they talked. "You have to admit this is quite the anniversary gift." Albus smiled kissing Minerva on top of her head.

"That may be but he had no right to do it." Minerva snuggled against him. "I think I'm actually going to miss being a teenage. I have befriended George, Fred, Harry, Ron, and Hermione." She laughed. "Can you believe that I was crushing over Fred?"

"Yes and even that I know that you are my wife I am a tad bit jealous."

"I wouldn't think of you as the jealous type. In all the photographs you seem to be just a jolly old fellow."

"Believe me Minerva that I am most defiantly the jealous type. You just wait until all those memories come flooding back."

"Well now you have my attention, you might as well tell me the story."

"There was convention during the first summer of our marriage. You, being my deputy, allowed you to come with me. During the small ball after the convention was over, a man asked you to dance while I was talking with you. He snatched you away from me without you even saying a word and pulled you to the dance floor. I was so angry when he kissed you that I snatched you back and punched him in the nose. While I was trying to tell others he forced himself on you to make it seem that I wasn't jealous and I was just defending you, you were trying your best not to die from laughing."

"Did they believe you?" Minerva giggled.

"With my reputation they believed me but they also thought I was jealous. I can't really hide my feeling for you." Albus smiled as he earned a kiss.

"Well from what Hermione had told me, it seems that I don't hide my feeling either. I cling myself to you and flirt with you far too much."

"That is true. There have been many articles on the Daily Prophet about us and rumors of the students carry on to parent and their children."

"How many kids do we have?"

"We have seven sons and four daughters."

"Eleven kids?" Minerva said. "We surely had our fun." Minerva giggled. "Rolanda must tease me like crazy."

"She does but then you would tease her about Severus."

"That reminds me. I have to talk to Rolanda." Minerva escaped from Albus and stood up straightening her skirt.

"You're going to tell her we know?"

"Well of course. How else will I be able to make a fun filled day for Severus if I don't have Rolanda's consent. She was my friend in crime in the past. I'm sure she'll help me."

"Well if you're going to see her tell her I'll make a mental note of changing her seat next to Severus in the Great Hall." He smiled as she left the room.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that if you are planning to do the dirty deed, I would like to know that you have the knowledge of locking the bloody door!" Poppy screeched.

"How was I supposed to know that you would come to my private rooms in the middle of the night?"

"Because you told me that you hadn't the time for a medical exam during the day and wished to see me later. I told you I had a student who needed tending to and that I might come late!"

"It's still not my fault." Rolanda crossed her arms.

"It bloody well is! I won't be able to face Severus for the remainder of my life." Poppy shuddered as the scene came to her mind.

"Don't be so dramatic." Rolanda rolled her eyes.

"Dramatic?" Poppy yelled. I just have seen the worst combination in all of the earth. Severus Snape, chocolate syrup, and a naked flying instructor with a whip!" Poppy yelled. "If I wish to be dramatic I bloody hell will!"

Rolanda covered her mouth laughing at Poppy. There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in." Rolanda said between laughs. Minerva came in smiling and looking from Rolanda to Poppy.

"Good evening Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey." Rolanda and Poppy looked at one another and back at Minerva. "Or should I just call you Rolanda and Poppy?"

"You little devil you." Rolanda smiled. "How long have you known?" Rolanda pulled Minerva to the sofa and they all sat scooting closer to chat.

"For awhile now. Albus seems to have regained his memory. I however am progressing to that. I found out the good old fashion way. That's to go through the Headmaster's private rooms."

"So what kept you from telling us?" Rolanda asked.

"Please, you would tell Poppy and like we all know Poppy isn't good at keeping secrets. She can't even keep Rupert from repeating the conversation."

"You did that!" Poppy hissed.

"I just sent the Quibble on its way. I thought it was so cute. I don't know how I couldn't possibly have considered you liking him before."

"You're too busy snogging that old coot of yours." Rolanda smiled.

"I rather them old than cynical and greasy." Minerva teased.

"Hey, I've got him to change his grooming styles and he is becoming a softy on his own time. He did plan everything for you. He did so much so you could be happy."

"Well I think it's cute but I still have my duties. So that's why I've come here. I refuse to leave this teenage body until I get Severus back for his doings."

"So you want me, the one who is in a relationship with the Potions Master, to help you embarrass him?"

"Exactly." Minerva smiled.

"I'm in."

* * *

"I'm telling you Rolanda, she's up to something." Severus wrapped his arms around Rolanda as they laid on the sofa located in Severus's private rooms. It was rather late and Rolanda yawned.

"Oh please Severus, you're beginning to act like Poppy." Rolanda closed her eyes cuddling into Severus.

"I'm amazed that with her harsh terms and her scheming, she wasn't placed in Slytherin."

"The same thing with being a Ravenclaw. She is intelligent and a mind that never seems to stop running."

"I still think she's up to something."

"Just because she has stopped for a bit means nothing. She might just be spending more of her time with Albus."

"You don't think, that, well you know." Severus asked.

"Of course not. Minerva would never do such a thing at her age. Minerva was always good when it came to declining sex and I'm very proud of her for it. She was the most gorgeous girl. She could have been able to sleep with any student her heart desired but she stayed a virgin until she married Albus at the age of twenty-two."

"I still think she's up to something."

"Whatever you say dear." Rolanda closed her eyes again. "As long as you shut it and I can get some sleep then you are right. Minerva is most defiantly planning something and I suggest you have that aging potion in hand just in case." Severus smiled and kissed her forehead, soon falling asleep on the couch together.

**(Isn't that cute! ^. ^)**

* * *

"It is good to see you again Melanie." Severus said as Minerva took a seat in front of him.

"You sound happy that I had those exploding dungbombs go off in the Slytherin common room." Minerva was quite unsure about is odd behavior.

"I am far from happy. Slytherin students complaining are dreadful." Severus leaned back in his chair. "I have nothing for you to do this evening."

"Really?"

"You've cleaned the trophy room, you cleaned all if the Hospital Wing last week, you cleaned out every broom closet in the castle, you cleaned the Owlery twice, and you have already cleaned up the dungeons."

"So lines it is?"

"I don't feel like lines." Severus tapped his desk thinking of a reasonable punishment. Severus was glad that Minerva was back to misbehaving self and not planning up some awful prank to pull on him. He thought that maybe he could give her a less troublesome punishment.

"How about test flying the brooms?" Minerva suggested. Rolanda always hated to go through all thirty brooms and them go berserk. Minerva was quite the flyer so she might be able to do some of the work.

"That sounds like a reasonable punishment. Especially if you break your arm in the process." Severus surprisingly smiled. Was he actual joking? Minerva gave him a nervous laugh and surprised that he laughed as well.

Severus and Minerva walked the halls. It was twilight as the reached the shed with the brooms. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"This punishment was given to me by you. I kind of have to." Minerva took a broom from the stack and hopped on one. She flew into the air speeding away. Severus supervised from bellow watching as Minerva showed off. Minerva came down.

"It was a little difficult when going down. She might want to check it." Minerva picked another one.

"You very good on a broom."

"Thank you. I learned from my father. He use to play professionally you know."

"I think you would've done better with the tumble." Minerva shot her attention to Severus.

"Excuse me?" Minerva walked closer to him. "You think you can do better?" Severus laughed as Minerva showed her temper.

"I'm just saying. I might have a bit more experience than you on a broom."

"Oh then by all means, show me what you got." Minerva threw a broom his way and he caught it. Minerva shot up into the air on another broom and Severus followed.

…

From the castle Albus and Rolanda watched from the astronomy tower.

"Oh dear, he said something about her flying." Albus laughed.

"Why does he always have to test her?" Rolanda asked.

"She's one of his only friends. You have always been a crush; Poppy has just become a friend to him. He thinks I am just a father like figure. Minerva, being closer to his age, and them being a like in a way, she was his only friend. They tease each other like brother and sister and test each other to their limits." Albus smiled as Minerva threw something at Severus.

"That's why he took such limits to making the anniversary gift the best he could." Rolanda finally understood.

"Exactly. Severus isn't as cold hearted as everyone thinks he is. He tried very hard to put all this together for Minerva and I. I really appreciate it and I'm sure that even when Minerva kills him for doing this she'll appreciate it too."

"It's just like Minerva to over react. But being her friend I understand that she wants to be the best she can be."

"I will miss being able to snog in the hall and not get in trouble." Albus chuckled.

"You're such an old perv." Rolanda laughed.

"Well it's hard for Minerva and I to keep our marriage a secret."

"Could you imagine if it wasn't a secret?" Rolanda shook her head of the thought. "You wouldn't possibly be able to control yourself then."

"I can't help it that she's enticing. And what I've heard about you and Severus, you have no room to talk."

"We were only caught by Poppy."

"First you're only caught by a friend. The chance of a student catching you may be lightly, but it will eventually happen."

"You mean you were caught my a student?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Most likely no." Rolanda smiled.

"Severus did when he was younger. He walked in on us thinking Remus and Sirius were up to no good." Rolanda laughed. She looked back at Severus and Minerva.

"How embarrassing."

…

"You haven't anything to say about my flying now do you?" Minerva smiled taking the rest of the brooms in the shed. Severus held his chest trying to catch his breath.

"Perhaps," Severus took a deep breath, "I was wrong."

"Perhaps?" Minerva took his broom and locked the shed. "Harry probably thinks you've killed me knowing I'm not back yet."

"Why are you friends with that Potter boy anyway?"

"Well he is a nice boy, foolish a lot of the time, but a good friend."

"I will never understand it."

"Well you're friends with Lucius Malfoy aren't you?"

"I wouldn't call us friends."

"Do you have any friends? Other than Dumbledore?" Minerva followed Severus to the castle.

"I have very few friends. Madam Hooch, Madam Pomona, and Professor McGonagall."

"I thought you were more than friends with Madam Hooch. If you know what I mean." Minerva smiled. They entered the castle and headed to Gryffindor Tower it seemed.

"So the students are already talking about it?" Severus came up to the portrait to the kitchen and tickled the pear. The portrait sung open.

"Actually Madam Hooch was talking about it earlier to her morning class." Minerva and Severus sat down at a small table and a Dobby, the house elf appeared. He looked from both of them and was rather confused. A student and a teacher in the kitchen together?

"Sir?" Dobby said a bit confused.

"Two cups of tea if you will Dobby, and bring some ginger newts as well." Tea and sugar appeared on the table as well as ginger newts. Minerva gladly took one, as it was her favourite treat.

"You told me that McGonagall was one of your friends earlier." Minerva took a sip. "Many students have told that you hated each other."

"Oh there is no doubt that we do." Severus smiled. "But she is a dear friend, a true friend."

Minerva felt a leap in her heart that she was a friend with Severus. She was glad that with all that she knew that had happened to Severus that she was such a good friend to him.

"So you only do the things you do for fun when it comes to McGonagall?"

"Of course. She is like a sister in a way. Someone I'm great friends with but love to torment." They talked for some time, nothing much in particular. They had finished their cup of tea and both went off to bed.

* * *

"Fred and George, you set up the fireworks am I right?" Minerva called from the stairs.

"Of course."

"Peeves you will take a trip to Snape's dungeons correct?"

"Like ordered my queen."

"Peeves please stop calling me your queen." Minerva secretly loved that Peeves knew of the situation. He was ecstatic that Minerva McGonagall was about to pull a prank on Severus Snape.

"As you wish my queen." Peeves bowed in the air. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Harry, Ron." She smiled at both of them. "You know that by doing this you could get yourselves in big trouble."

"Yeah but it's worth it." Harry grinned, as did Ron.

"Alex, you have the sprites don't you."

"I surely do."

"Fantastic!" Minerva turned to Hermione. "I feel guilty that you aren't wanting to participate in this blessed event. After all, you helped me come up with almost everything."

"No, I think it best I stay by the side lines if you don't mind." Hermione smiled but she knew that today was the day that Minerva would be changing back to normal soon.

"I'll miss you." Minerva hugged Hermione. Fred, George, Ron, and Harry didn't quite get it. Of course they knew nothing about Alex and Melanie being Albus and Minerva.

"Me too." Hermione drew back and stood up. "At least everything will be back to the way they were."

"No more chaos." Minerva frowned.

"What are they talking about?" Harry whispered to Albus.

"It must be a girl thing." Albus said as a cover up. Harry shook his head in agreement.

"Are we ready?" Minerva smiled turning to them all.

"As ready as ever." Ron grinned.

"All right boys. Play today smoothly and don't you dare blow our cover. Make Snape's life a living hell and if he corners you at any point keep mentioning Madam Hooch's name and make sure to say my name and he wouldn't dare to do anything."

"I'm still confused to why he doesn't rip your head off. You has caused more trouble that Fred and George have done in two years worth time and he refuses to punish you like any other Gryffindor."

"Because I'm a relative of McGonagall." Minerva got two warning looks from both Albus and Hermione. "You haven't noticed that I look like her?"

"I noticed." Fred smiled sheepishly. George made a disgusted face.

"You think she's hot?" Ron screamed.

"What?" Fred laughed. "If you don't think she's attractive than you're insane."

"George?" Ron asked in horror. George shrugged his shoulders.

"I wouldn't go all out and say she's hot but yeah."

"But then that leaves…" He looked at Harry. Harry turned his head and said nothing.

"Oh that's gross."

"You can't really say anything Ron. Not everyone in this room fancies Hermione but you surely do." Minerva smiled and Ron's ears turned a deep red.

"So know that we established all that may we continue to our day of dastardly deeds?"

"Yes." They all said.

"Then let it be a normal day at Hogwarts."

* * *

"I have a bad feeling Rolanda." Severus continued to tell Rolanda ever since the sun had rise.

"Please Severus, nothing is going to happen. You're worse than Sybil."

"Sybil hasn't been herself lately." Poppy said turning the page of her book. "I told her to visit me and so I can give her a quick check up. She refused. I'm becoming really concerned for her."

"I have too. I despise her yet I feel worried. I miss the crazed drunk that walked the halls of Hogwarts. Every school needs one and I highly doubt Poppy will be able to pull it off." Poppy glared at Rolanda.

"We still have the issue that something is happening today!" Severus screamed.

"You know Severus maybe if we gave you some Fire Whiskey I think you could pull it off." Rolanda smiled. Severus surprisingly smiled. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Just because of that I'm not kissing but once a day."

"Severus you can't be serious." Rolanda laughed as he walked to the door.

"Try me." He closed the door and Rolanda turned to Poppy.

"You don't think he's serious do you?"

"I think he is." Poppy giggled.

"Damn."

* * *

"Poppy I told you that something was going to happen."

"Will you just take the potion you big baby."

"How amazing is it that I tell you and Rolanda that something is going to happen and it does." Severus said sarcastically.

"It was an accident. I'm sure that the house elves didn't mean to put almonds in you pancakes. They must have just switched your meal with Filius."

"That's absurd." Severus gulped another potion to get rid of the puffiness of his cheeks. "They did it on purpose. Rolanda was laughing so hard she was crying."

"Rolanda is just being mean because you won't kiss her." Poppy giggled. "Okay Severus your tummy should feel better in about ten minutes. Would you like a lollipop."

"Poppy I'm not a child." Severus said looking over at the lollipops. Poppy laughed and gave him a lollipop, which he took with happiness.

"Are you happy now?" Poppy laughed.

"Extremely." Severus rose from the hospital bed.

"Well hurry and finish so you make it to your classes."

…

"Weasley what do you have in your hand?" Fred thought it pointless to hide the note. He handed it to Severus and he unfolded the parchment. He quickly jammed it in his pocket. "Who is the one who created such a dirty sketch?" He looked at all his students. No one answered his question. He was extremely embarrassed. If he had known that getting into a relationship with a coworker, he would have never had said anything to Poppy or Rolanda or anyone for that matter.

During many of his classes someone had mentioned the flying instructor. Severus evil glares and punishments did nothing to stop the children from mentioning her name. All of his classes seemed to inch by.

…

"POTTER! WEASLEY!" Severus shouted running to their table. He reached his hand out as if to stop the liquid from falling into the cauldron. But it was too late. As soon as the dragon's drool hit the scarlet liquid a loud BOOM echoed the halls and the room shook. A cloud of black filled the room.

"Sorry professor." Harry said as the black smoke began to fade. Severus stood covered in the scarlet goop. He wiped his face and glared at the two boys. He took a few deep breaths reminding himself that he must not kill the children. He had his fists as tight as possible, standing in the mess.

"It's my fault Mr. Potter." Severus took his wand and wasn't surprised that goop didn't disappear. "Class is dismissed." He watched as they left. Someone had obviously planned this. He was sure of it.

* * *

"I've been embarrassed all day." Severus slouched besides Rolanda on the sofa in the staff room. Rolanda snuggled against him making him smile.

"Not all day love. We still have dinner to attend." Rolanda teased.

"It's not funny Rolanda." He took out the parchment from his first class and handed it to Rolanda. She turned a deep red and folded it back up. Poppy snatched it from her hands and burst out laughing. Rolanda snatched it back.

"You have to admit they have quite a talent." Rolanda looked at Severus as he took the drawing back. "What are you doing with it?"

"Well I'm keeping it. A piece of art shouldn't be thrown away." He tucked it back in his pocket.

"You are so disturbing." Rolanda smiled.

* * *

Dinner had begun. Severus was fidgeting and was just elbowed by Rolanda again. Sybil looked as stiff as one could be. She kept looking to the doors. Poppy was smiling waiting for something to happen.

Severus had took a quick stop by his dungeons earlier and everything was Gryfindor colors and to his horror. Someone had put his potions out of order. He was both angry and worried at the same time. There was no doubt in his mind that something was to happen.

The students were chatting amongst their selves as well as the other staff. Severus just realized something most frightening. Minerva and Albus weren't in the Great Hall that meant… BOOM! Peeves came flying in as fast as possible as beads of lights followed him inside exploding like fireworks. The colors spread all around the room as if a rainbow exploded and all the pieces were falling from the ski. The falling flames turned into sprites and flew to Severus. Severus stood up and tried to back away but dozens of sprites swirled around Severus. Minerva and Albus came in to watch as the plan took action. Fred and George stood behind them watching as well. The sprites disappeared and there stood Severus in only his boxers. On his boxers there were SSRH printed on them several times. His hair bright red and gold.

Everyone in an instant burst and laughed. Peeves flew in the air beside Rupert as he twirled around. Severus turned scarlet red. He heard a wolf whistle from the Hufflepuff table. The doors swung open and Andrea stood there looking furious. She held a bottle in her hand and charged for Sybil. Minerva held her back but then the bottle slipped from Andrea's grasp on to Minerva's head.

* * *

**THE END! Thank you for being wonderful reviewers and if you didn't review, you know who you are. I hope you liked it. I do, it kind of leaves you with fright that this fanfic will never be finished for all your days. Luckily the rest is further down the page. :) **

* * *

It all came back to Minerva in an instant. Her memories came jamming into her mind all at once. She was afraid that if she moved she would lose her balance. Fred being closer to her grabbed her waist. Minerva blinked at him several times and turned dark red. She had kissed Fred during her time of a teenager. She pushed him away instantly. The students watched with curiosity. She looked around and looked down at herself. She was a teenager and it was Snape's fault! She looked up to the staff table. Severus gulped as they made eye contact. Andrea stood back and watched as well as everyone else.

Minerva rushed to the staff table. The students looked at her wondering if she was brave or just stupid. The staff however was in great fear. They had been found out and now it was time to pay the price. Minerva stopped right in front of Severus, the table keeping them apart. She placed her hands on her hips and raised a brow. Albus came forward. He walked passed the house tables.

"Minerva you're taking far to out of hand." The student's began to whisper quietly not completely sure what was happening. Hermione stood up.

"Albus. The cat is out of the bag. I do much prefer you as teachers any way."

"Thank you Hermione." Minerva looked at Albus who was looking at her with a sly smile. "Albus don't do that! For once in our marriage I am really sick of you!"

"It's without the beard isn't it?"

"Really this isn't time to joke."

"Minerva, please calm down." Severus said. Minerva turned to him and smirked.

"You turn us into children and take over the school as an anniversary gift!"

"You're making a fool of yourself." Severus said and soon regretted. Minerva was not keen to being considered a fool. She burst out with anger and jumped over the table attacking Severus.

There was a puff of purple smoke as Poppy threw a potion on top of them and Rolanda rushed over. The student stood trying to see what was happening behind the table. Rolanda pulled up Minerva and she was back into her normal aged self. She wore the same the same clothes showing her figure and her cleavage. She turned to Albus and left Severus as he crawled back up. Minerva walked around the table and opened the vile she slashed him with the purple liquid and a flash of purple smoke covered Albus. Minerva smiled as the old wizard appeared out of the smoke. He chuckled, his eyes twinkling like mad.

"Well this will certainly be the talk of school for the rest of the year." Albus wrapped his arm around Minerva.

"Not if i can help it." Minerva took out her wand and oblivated the students' memory that referred to Melanie or Alex. She changed her clothes into emerald robed and turned Albus uniform to purple robes with silver swirls.

Everyone's eyes drew to Severus who was wearing those boxers until they all began laughing. Severus glared at Minerva. Minerva looked to Hermione who seemed confused.

"Hermione Granger." Minerva's tone was strict and fierce. Hermione looked at her bewildered by her change of emotion. The students were all quite shocked. Had Hermione pulled such an epic prank? "This prank of yours will earn you a whole month of detention."

"But-" Hermione was cut off.

"No buts Miss Granger. Your punishment will begin tomorrow at eight. Please finish your dinner and go to your dormitory." Minerva turned to Severus.

"Please forgive me Severus that one of my lions have gave you something you deserved." She smirked and took Albus's arm. "We have unpacking to do. Carry on." They left the room leaving Hermione and Severus standing speechless.

* * *

"That was brilliant my dear." Albus wrapped his arms around his wife as she closed the door to his private chambers.

"How could it have been anything but brilliant if I was the one to come up with it?"

"What about your cousin?" Albus asked suddenly remembering what happened before.

"Well I don't think anyone would mind if she was in the Room of Requirement for an extra week." Minerva smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Now if you will please assist me to the bedroom. I believe that I am now a decent age and am not wasting another moment." Minerva smiled slyly as they both hurried to their bedroom.

* * *

"You were just practically smacked in the face. Not only were you humiliated in front of the whole school but everyone believes that Hermione did it and you said not a word." Rolanda laughed. "You are such a softy."

"I'm not a softy! They obviously jinxed me or something to the point I was speechless." Severus defended himself. Rolanda giggled and kissed him on his cheek.

"Of course they did Sev."

"I'm just happy everything is back to normal." She looked over at the two snuggling on the sofa. "Well almost normal."

"I don't understand though." Severus looked from Rolanda to Poppy.

"About what?" Poppy and Rolanda asked.

"Why didn't Minerva oblivate Hermione's memory of Alex and Melanie?"

* * *

Minerva sat at her desk marking papers as her class tried turning a quill into a teapot. She was so happy to be back to normal. Well almost.

The bell rang her students headed for lunch. However one student stayed behind and leaning next to the door. Minerva smiled brightly at her favorite student. Hermione smiled walking to Minerva's desk and taking a seat in the chair right across from Minerva.

"I have a question for you." Hermione said.

"Of course." Minerva had already known what she was about to ask.

"Why didn't you oblivate my memory like the rest of the students?"

Minerva toyed with her quill before answering. "I believe that you can keep my mine and my husband's secret. You are also my friend and I don't have the heart the erase your memory."

"We still have to follow rule though? Don't we? You know we can't stay up at all hours and talk about boys and all that?" Hermione frowned. Never had she had a friend that related to her like Minerva did. Minerva took her glasses off and leaned back in her chair, folding her arms.

"It would be highly irresponsibly to have such a relationship with a student. I think it would be only wise if we pretend that none of this had ever happened." Minerva looked at the door and looked at the disappointed student in front of her. "So?" Minerva smiled and Hermione raised her head. "Has Ron noticed your new perfume, or is he completely oblivious to the change?" Hermione smiled brightly at Minerva.

"Well because it was the smell of cookies he noticed right away." Hermione blushed. "I noticed that he was leaning close to my neck while I was studying." Minerva giggled as Hermione went on with her story. It was okay if they were still friends. Who would ever find out?

**It seems like only yesterday I was hanging upside down and thought of this ending. Hope you liked it! And please review. THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! ^.^**


End file.
